Power Rangers Grand Prix
by G-man672
Summary: The mad Doctor Slechterik accidentally created an evil sentient being known as VEIN, who has taken control of the Doctor's life and now intends to control the world. VEIN forces the doctor to create an army of monsters that will lead the assault on the world. Only one thing can stop them now... the newest team of multi-colored spandex-wearing superheroes: Power Rangers Grand Prix!
1. Episode 1: Start Your Engines Part 1

Here is Episode One of my Power Rangers fan series- Power Rangers Grand Prix. I will be uploading these as frequently as possible, as I will be writing them in what little spare time I have on my hands. To see the team and other characters in all their glory, check out my DeviantArt page (same as my username here). I'll be uploading concept art for this series there.

Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Start Your Engines Part 1**

We open on a dark alley in the city of Ash Valley. A young man wearing a hoodie and headphones is strolling down the alley, listening to loud music. He suddenly looks up when he hears a trash can being knocked over. He goes over to investigate, but is horrified with what he finds. The man lets out a terrified shout as a hideous creature, an Orcyox, leaps out in front of him and growls. He takes off back the way he came with all his might, the monster in hot pursuit. Just as they're about to reach the end of the alley, the man and the Orcyox stop dead in their tracks.

Unknown Male: "Evening folks. Hope we're not interrupting."

Two dark figures walk onto the scene. As they step into the light, they are revealed to be the Pink and Black Grand Prix Power Rangers.

Pink: "Run along, sir. We'll take it from here."

The man hurries past them and down the street. Enraged by the interruption, the Orcyox lets out a mighty roar and charges at the two Rangers. Quick as a wink, the Pink Rangers knocks it right back with a scissor-kick to the face. The Orcyox gets back to its feet and charges again. This time, the two Rangers gang up on the beast, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Each time the Orcyox lashes out, the two block and return the pain twice as hard. Finally, as the monster falls to the ground again, the two Rangers pulls back.

Black: "Drive Blasters!"

They each pull out a small blaster (each one is their respective color) in the shape of a small car.

Pink: "Fire!"

The two take aim and blast the Orcyox with everything they have. The beast collapses and, in true Power Rangers fashion, explodes. In his place their lies an old man covered in scratches and ashes. Pink runs up to him.

Pink: "Sir, are you alright?"

Old Man: "I… don't think so…"

Pink: "Don't worry, an ambulance is on its way!"

Black: "Good Lord, that's the tenth one this week!"

Pink: "This can only mean one thing."

Black: "Vein is getting smarter. As of now, we need to be prepared for anything."

~Cue Theme~

Fade to a small, ordinary-looking one-floor house. A car pulls up in front of it. Sitting inside is Nikki; 16 years old and a high school sophomore. She has on a pair of ripped jeans and a red t-shirt. Driving the car is her new foster mother, Madison. She wears a white shirt and pink shorts.

Madison: "Ready, Nikki?"

Nikki: "Wait, can I have a few more seconds in purgatory before I go to hell?"

Madison: "Nikki, for the last time, the world is not hell."

Nikki: "Can you at least tell me how long I'll be here for?"

Madison: "Until your parent sort out their differences."

Nikki: "Good. By then I'll be old enough to move out on my own."

She exits the car without ever making eye contact with Madison, who sighs and follows her. Nikki goes to the back of the car and grabs her suitcase from the trunk.

Madison: "Oh, do you want me to carry your-"

Nikki slams the trunk close and walks towards the house, ignoring Madison.

Madison: "Suitcase…"

Not waiting for Madison, Nikki marches right inside the house. She takes a look around at her new home.

Nikki: "So, where's my room?"

Madison: "Down the-"

Nikki is already on her way.

Madison: "Hall…"

As Nikki walks down the hall, she passes by two other rooms. Inside the first one is Rob; 16 years old and a sophomore like Nikki. He wears black sweatpants and a black shirt with a blue denim jacket over it. He also wears glasses. However, his most notable feature comes in the form of an enormous cast over his entire left leg and a pair of crutches next to his chair. He has a pair of headphones on and appears to be playing a videogame, but stops when he sees Nikki at his door.

Rob: "Oh, hey there! You the new girl?"

Nikki stares at him with an awkward look, as if she's trying to tell him that she's not interested in making any acquaintances.

Rob: "I'm Rob." *smiles* "I'm your new brother!"

Nikki moves on without a word.

Rob: *smile fades* "Looks like it's one of those."

He puts his headphones back on and returns to his game. Meanwhile, Nikki is continuing down the hall, when suddenly a larger teen exits his room and bumps into her.

Nikki: "What the-"

She cuts herself off as she gazes up at the guy. It's Destin; he's also 16 years old and a high school sophomore. He's much taller than Nikki and quite muscular and handsome. He wears a black tank top and yellow shorts.

Destin: "Oh, sorry about that. Who're you?"

Nikki: "Nikki. Nice to meet you."

Destin: "You too."

Without another word, Destin continues on his way. Nikki watches him as he walks by, clearly attracted to the handsome young man. Eventually, she reaches her room, throws her bags on the floor, and climbs onto her bed. She pulls out her phone, plugs in her earbuds, and begins playing some catchy pop music. Just then, Madison and her husband, Alex, enter her room. Alex has on a grey dress shirt and a black tie.

Alex: "Hey honey, you settling in well?"

Nikki: "Step one: don't call me that. Step two: I just got this new album, so can I enjoy it for more than ten seconds?"

She turns back to her phone and continues on her merry way listening to music.

Madison: *lays her hand on Alex's shoulder* "She'll warm up to you eventually."

Alex: "She has to. From what I heard about her parents, she'll be here for awhile."

Madison: "Don't talk like that! She's been through a lot."

Alex: "Sorry. Let's just… give her some time to herself."

The two exit Nikki's room.

~Underground Lab~

We transition to a dark, Frankenstein-style laboratory complete with huge box computers, bubbling beakers, plasma balls and lightning rods. Wandering through the area is a grey vampire-like creature with an overcoat and a black cape. He approaches a large inclined medical table that is cloaked in shadow,

Creature: "My… my master?"

A light suddenly turns on over the table, revealing a translucent body with red, blue and purple veins circulating beneath its skin. Despite having no face, mouth, or nose, the thing's chest heaves up and down, as if breathing. This is Vein, the main antagonist of the series.

Creature: "I regret to inform you that my newest creation has-"

Vein: *cuts him off* "FAILED. I KNOW."

A look of concern grows on the creature's face. Vein's voice seems to be many speaking at once, almost like a demon.

Vein: "YOU DISAPPOINT ME, DR. SLECHTERIK. NOW YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. COMPUTRA!"

Computra enters the room. She is a tall female robot, with silver armor and some skin exposed, implying she's a cyborg. However, her face is completely still like a mannequin, and she has a pair of antennae protruding from her head.

Computra: "Yes, Vein?"

Vein: "THE DOCTOR HAS FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Computra: "Of course, my master."

She points a finger at Dr. Slechterik, which fires a bolt of electricity at him, effectively shocking him violently.

Slechterik: *in pain* "Why must you do this?"

Vein: "DON'T FORGET, SHE BELONGS TO ME. AND UNTIL I HAVE CONTROL OF THIS CITY, SHE WILL REMAIN THAT WAY."

Slechterik: "I remember."

Vein: "NOW, WE MUST FIND A WAY TO CREATE AN ARMY OF ORCYOX. ONLY THEN WILL WE BE ABLE TO EFFECTIVELY COMBAT THE POWER RANGERS. I TRUST THE MATTER MUTATOR HAS BEEN UPGRADED AS YOU PROMISED?"

Slechterik: "Not yet, my master. But it should be done by tomorrow. And I already have the perfect target in mind…"

~Ash Valley High School~

Transition to a very basic looking one-floor school. Students are heading inside by the dozen, while a police car pulls up by the sidewalk in front of it. Inside, we see Alex, and in the backseat is Nikki, Destin, and Rob. Rob and Destin eagerly grab their bags and head out.

Destin: "Later, Alex!"

Rob: "Have a superb day, Mr. Tyler!"

Nikki stays behind however, with the usual irritated look on her face.

Nikki: "For future reference, can we not be brought to school in a police car? It makes me feel like a criminal."

Alex: "So, you want me to bring you to school in a regular car, then go home, switch cars, and then go to work? Well, that sounds incredibly tedious and unnecessary, now doesn't it?"

Nikki just rolls her eyes and exits the car without even a goodbye and heads for the entrance. On her way there, she's blocked by a tall, muscular guy with a petite blond girl on his arm.

Girl: "Well, look who it is, Brad! It's little miss emo!"

Nikki: "Well, look who it is! It's the dumb blond and the dumb jock! Nice to see you too, Melissa."

Melissa: "Hey Brad, did you hear she got put in a foster home because she's having daddy issues?"

Brad: *laughs* "He finally take the belt to you after he found out about that criminal you dated?"

Nikki: "Step one: I dumped that jerk months ago. Step two: you wanna talk about issues, Melissa? Why don't you take a good long look at yourself?"

Melissa: "Excuse me?"

Nikki: "Sweatpants, honey? Really? You're not hiding anything."

Melissa: *angry* "I took a break from my diet, okay?!"

She lets go of Brad and runs into school.

Brad: "Babe, wait! You look great!" *turns to Nikki* "You'll pay for that, loser!"

Once again, Nikki rolls her eyes and heads inside.

~Science Class~

The science classroom is very wide, with students sitting at lab tables instead of individual desks. Rob and Destin are sitting at the same table at the front of the room, while Nikki is sitting at the back of the room with a bunch of random kids. All the students are talking, but they go quiet when their teacher, Professor Vandor, enters.

Vandor: "Good morning, class."

Class: "Good morning, Professor Vandor."

Vandor: "I'd like you to meet your new classmate."

He gestures for someone to come in. Into the room walks a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, bright green eyes, and full red lips. She wears a white collared shirt and a black pleated skirt. We immediately focus on Rob, who is clearly infatuated by the sight of her.

Vandor: "This is my daughter, Violet."

Violet: *waves* "Hi."

Vandor: "Why don't you go takes a seat over by Nikki in the back?"

Violet walks over to the back, smiling at Rob as she passes by, which nearly causes they boy to pass out. Violet takes her seat by Nikki and sets her stuff down.

Violet: *to Nikki* "Hey."

Nikki: "Hey."

Nikki turns back to the front of the class without another word. Violet can see she's not the talker, so she turns back to class as well.

~Underground Lab~

In the dark lab, Vein calls out for his subordinate.

Vein: "DOCTOR SLECHTERIK!"

Dr. Slechterik hurries into the lab and kneels before Vein.

Slechterik: "Yes, my master?"

Vein: "IS THE MATTER MUTATOR FINISHED?"

Slechterik: "It is!"

Vein: "THEN THE TIME IS NOW! GO AND MAKE US AN ARMY!"

Slechterik: "Of course. Soon all of Ash Valley High School will be turned into Orcyox!"

~School Football Field~

Transition to the Ash Valley High School football field. It is after school, as there are plenty of students hanging out in the bleachers. Nikki is sitting alone on her phone, listening to music, as usual. Destin and Rob approach her.

Nikki: "Don't even think about it!"

The two immediately move away and sit next to each other elsewhere. However, Rob notices Violet sitting several seats away from them. Destin catches his eye and nudges him.

Destin: "Hey, checking out the new girl?"

Rob: "Affirmative. She's quite an attractive individual."

Destin: "Go talk to her."

Rob: "Uh… that may be a problem. I tend to be incapable of communicating with girls."

Destin: "Aw, c'mon bro! Just do something to get her attention and improvise from there."

Rob: "Very well, I'll give it an attempt."

Rob stand up, grabs his crutches, and begins walking towards Violet. Destin smiles, and Nikki watches him as well. As Rob approaches her, he stops, obviously trying to think of what to do. She still seems to be unaware of his presence. Suddenly, he collapses next to her in a comedic fashion. Violet gasps, Destin laughs, and Nikki just rolls her eyes again.

Violet: "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Rob: "Affirmative…"

Violet: *noticing his crutches* "Here, let me help you up."

Rob: "No thank you, I can handle myself."

Rob struggles to pull himself to his feet, trying to look strong and manly. Violet giggles at his attempt. Rob stumbles again, and this time Violet jumps to support him. Both of their hands fall on one of Rob's crutches, causing him to blush.

Rob: "Uh… on second thought, thank you."

Violet: *smiles* "No worries."

Rob: "I'm… Rob."

Violet: "Violet. Nice to meet you Rob."

The two of them sit down.

Violet: "Hey, you're in my dad's science class, right?"

Rob: "That's correct. Your father's a very intelligent man." *notices her schoolwork* "You seem to be quite sharp yourself."

Violet: "Oh, this? This is just some late work that I'm trying to make up."

Rob: "I see. Well, if you're ever having trouble with anything, I would be glad to assist you."

Violet: "That sounds nice. But that's kind of my dad's job."

Rob: "Oh, uh… well, no worries then. You're in good hands."

Violet: "Thanks."

Rob: "So... you're new here?"

Violet: "Yeah. My dad's been homeschooling me for most of my life, but I finally convinced him to let me go to a real school."

Rob: "Homeschooled? Interesting, I was homeschooled at one point as well. But I started coming here after I was put into a foster home."

Violet: "You're in a foster home? I'm so sorry to hear that."

Rob: "No, no, it's actually quite nice. I almost like it more than my old home, mainly because I get to actually have a social life now."

Violet: *giggles* "Good. Um, do you mind if I ask why you were put in a foster home?"

Rob: "Uh… yeah, yes I would mind."

Violet: "Oh. Well, sorry I asked."

Rob: "No trouble whatsoever."

Violet suddenly places her hand on her temple. She appears to be in pain.

Rob: "Hey, are you okay?"

Violet: "Yeah, I'm fine. I just get headaches now and then. I should go take my meds."

Rob: "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

Violet: "No thanks, I can make it. I guess I'll see you later, then!"

She stands up and walks off the bleachers, waving goodbye to Rob.

Rob: "Yeah, see you then… then."

Destin suddenly jumps down next to Rob with a big smile on his face.

Destin: "Bro, that was great!"

Rob: "Good Lord! Were you listening to us?"

Destin: "Of course I was! And you did fantastic! I'm actually kind of jealous!"

Rob: "Thanks, uh… bro." *looks at his watch* "When do you think Mr. Tyler is going to pick us up."

Destin: "Should be any minute now…"

Suddenly, an explosion erupts from the middle of the football field. Everyone is sent sprawling. Nikki, Rob and Destin all look out at the field, where Dr. Slechterik and Computra emerge from the smoke.

Destin: "Oh no, bro…"

Rob: "Violet!"

Dr. Slechterik holds up a small metal box with a big red button and a spiral antennae on top of it; it's the Matter Mutator. He aims it up at the crowd of students in the bleachers, and the device begins to spark.

Destin: "Get down!"

Destin pushes Rob below the bleachers, and Nikki ducks down as well. Slechterik slams his fist down on the button, which fires several electric bolts up into the bleachers. Each student that is struck by a bolt is instantly transformed into an Orcyox. Destin and Rob look up to see one of the hideous beasts standing over them. As they hug each other and let out a terrified scream, Nikki suddenly jumps in and kicks the monster down the steps. She then grabs the two and pulls them to their feet.

Nikki: "Let's go!"

She leads them down to the ground and under the bleachers, where they are out of sight. They look through the steps in horror, as it seems like their entire school has been turned into monsters.

Destin: "It seems like our entire school's been turned into monsters!"

Nikki: "What the hell are those things?"

Destin: "I'm more concerned about how we get the hell out of here!"

Rob: "I hope Violet is safe…"

Sirens suddenly begin to blare as numerous police cars pour into the school parking lot. Police swarms out and surround the football field, taking aim with their guns. Among them are Alex and Madison, who holds up a megaphone.

Madison: "Whoever you are, you'd better surrender now, or we will fire!"

Computra: "Your weapons are no match for us. Orcyox, attack!"

The massive number of Orcyox advance on the police squad. The cops open fire on the monsters, but the bullets seem to just bounce off their skin. The three kids look on as the Orcyox lay a beat down on the police.

Rob: "Those officers are completely outnumbered!"

Destin: "Wait, look!"

Among the unconscious cops, Madison and Alex still remain standing.

Madison: "I don't think our guns are going to stop all these freaks!"

Alex: "Right. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Madison: "It's morphin' time!"

The two pull up their sleeves, revealing wrist-mounted Power Morphers shaped like tires with a horizontal metal cylinder attached to them. They each then take a key out of their pocket. Madison's is pink, and Alex's is black.

Alex/Madison: "GRAND PRIX: REV IT UP!"

The two insert their keys into the cylinders on their morphers, and in a flash they are transformed into the Black and Pink Grand Prix Power Rangers.

Nikki: "No way…"

Rob: "They're Power Rangers?"

Destin: "So cool!"

Computra and Slechterik see that their mortal enemies have appeared.

Computra: "Rangers? Orcyox, destroy them!"

The army of abominations charge at the two Rangers with a deafening roar.

Madison: "Let's do it!"

They charge right back at the oncoming monsters and leap into the air, landing a flying kick on the two leading Orcyox. Madison lands away from Alex, and is immediately set upon by several monsters. She kicks each of them away, catching one of their punches and delivering a double-kick to its torso. One Orcyox eventually comes up behind her and knocks her into the grasp of another. She easily flips it over her shoulder and into the other Orcyox. She then kicks the two onto their backs. Meanwhile, Alex is somersaulting through an entire crowd of the monsters. He eventually gets to his feet and kicks one Orcyox into the crowd. Like bowling pins, they all take a tumble upon impact. Another Orcyox approaches him and unleashes several punches, all of which Alex blocks. He eventually grabs its arm and punches it twice in the stomach before kicking it onto its back. With several Orcyox down for the count, the rest seem to grow even more enraged. They all begin pounding on their chests like they're trying to cough something up, and eventually they do. A huge club-like bone appears in their mouths, seemingly stuck in their throats. They pull the bones out with one tug and turn their focus back to the Rangers.

Madison: "Ugh, disgusting…"

The Orcyox charge once again, and, now armed with their weapons, they begin to overpower the Rangers. Madison kicks several away, but each one she hits comes back and hits back. Alex manages to block several attacks, but one Orcyox hits him in the back, allowing several others to move in and beat him down. Eventually, the two are tossed into each other and surrounded.

Alex: "This isn't going well!"

Madison: "We've got weapons too, so let' use them!"

Alex: "Good idea!"

Madison: "Drive Blasters!"

The two draw their blasters and go back to back. They take aim and unleash a flurry of lasers on the crowd of monsters.

Alex: "Alright, now we're talking!"

Alex shoots three approaching Orcyox, while Madison covers his back and shoots three more. Finally, all the Orcyox group together into a huge cluster.

Madison: "Let's put our blasters together, honey!"

Alex: "I was thinking the same thing!"

The two stand shoulder to shoulder and raise their blasters together.

Alex/Madison: "Full Power!"

They fire their blasters simultaneously, which sends a massive stream of lasers into the group of Orcyox. Each and every one of the monsters drop their weapons and fall to the ground. One by one, the Orcyox turn back into the students from which they were mutated.

Madison: "Yeah, we did it!"

She leaps with joy and hugs her husband tightly.

Alex: "Our biggest victory yet!"

Madison: "You think the kids are okay?"

Alex: "Best way to make sure is to get rid of those freaks!"

He points at Dr. Slechterik and Computra.

Slechterik: "No problem, I'll just make more!"

He presses the button again, but this time the Matter Mutator sparks and buzzes loudly, implying that its broken.

Slechterik: "Oh no, it's on the fritz! Not now!"

Computra: "Vein is not going to like this…"

In another explosion, the two evil doers disappear.

Alex: "Dammit, they got away!"

Madison: "At least the kids are safe now."

Alex: "Right." *raises morpher to his mouth* "Captain, threat has been neutralized."

Captain: "Good to hear. Return to base, a medical team is on its way."

Alex: "Affirmative." *to Madison* "Let's go, Maddy."

Madison: "Right behind you."

The two get into their police car and drive off as an ambulance pulls into the parking lot. A ways away, Nikki, Destin and Rob come out from under the bleachers to observe the aftermath of the battle.

Nikki: "That was crazy…"

Rob: "That was quite scary…"

Destin: "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Rob: "Hopefully Violet isn't among those poor people."

Behind them, the school door open. As they turn around, they see Violet exit the building, still grasping her head. She looks around, confused and terrified at the same time.

Violet: "What in the world happened here?"

Rob: "Uh… long story…"

~Tyler Household~

Nikki, Rob and Destin enter their house, each carrying their backpacks.

Destin: "This was the most awesome day ever!"

Rob: "I would have described it as completely and utterly terrifying, but I suppose awesome will suffice."

Nikki: "Just remember: we do not tell Mr. And Mrs. Tyler what we saw, got it?"

Alex: "Tell us what?"

The three whirl around to see their foster parents have just entered the house behind them.

Destin: "Alex, Madison… you're home early!"

Alex: "What can't you tell us about?"

Rob: "Uh... well, you see…"

Destin: "We can't tell you! We all took a sacred oath and swore ourselves to secrecy!"

Nikki: "We saw the Power Rangers today!"

Destin: "Nikki!"

Nikki: "Hey, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone!"

Madison: "Alright, alright! Break it up! We heard about what happened at your school today,and we decided to stop by to make sure you were okay."

Rob: "Well, as you can see, we are still moving and breathing, so I'd say we're golden."

Alex: "Good. So, what did you think of the Power Rangers?"

Destin: "Oh, uh… they were just plain awesome!"

Nikki: "Yeah, if it weren't for them, we might all be joining the freak show by now!"

Alex: "Well, all in a day's-"

Madison: *interrupts* "WELL, we're glad to hear you kids are okay! So, we'll just be getting back to work now."

Rob: "Very well. We shall see you on the flip side!"

Madison steps up and gives the three hug, which Nikki is clearly very uncomfortable with. The two then head back out, presumably back to work.

Rob: "Alright, now let's all just carry on with our day and-"

He turns around to see that Nikki and Destin have disappeared. He hears a thump in the next room and goes to check it out. He finds Nikki and Destin in Alex and Madison's room, rummaging through their stuff.

Rob: "What in the ever loving hell are you two doing?!"

Destin: "Looking for the entrance to their secret base."

Rob: "Oh, right, because that makes some sort of logical sense; a pair of spandex-clad monster-fighting superheroes would conceal their secret base in an ordinary everyday house!"

Rob suddenly moves one of his crutches back into a corner of the room, which causes something to click. A section of the wall suddenly opens up, revealing a circular panel that looks like a pixelated spiral. The three look at each other in confusion and then at the panel in wonder. Destin is the first to approach it and is about to touch it.

Rob: "Stop!"

Destin: "What's wrong?"

Rob: "You don't know what that thing is! It could be… radioactive!"

Destin: "Aw, c'mon, bro! What if it gives us superpowers too?"

Destin places his hand on the panel, and in a split second he is sucked into it like a black hole.

Nikki: "Destin!"

The two run over to the panel and Nikki prepares to touch it.

Nikki: "C'mon, we gotta go after him!"

Rob: "He could be dead! Do you want to be dead?"

Without another word, Nikki, places her hand on the panel and is sucked into it.

Rob: "I'm going to regret this!"

Rob touches the panel and is sucked into it as well. In a flash of light, the three are teleported into a futuristic science lab. Nearly everything in the room is white, from the tables to the computers. At the center of the room is a transparent glass panel that appears to be a double-sided display screen.

Nikki: "Incredible…"

Rob: "Fascinating…"

Destin: "So cool!"

~End of Episode 1~

* * *

Next Episode: Start Your Engines Part 2


	2. Episode 2: Start Your Engines Part 2

Here is Episode 2! When we left off, Nikki, Rob and Destin found out their foster paretns were Power Rangers and snooped through their room to find any secrets. Eventually, they discovered a strange teleportation device which brought them to the Rangers' base of operations. What will they find inside? Find out now!

* * *

 **Start Your Engines Part 2**

~Home Base (command center)~

Nikki, Rob, and Destin have just entered a strange science lab. Everything in the room is white, from the tables to the computers. At the center of the room is a transparent glass panel that appears to be a double-sided display screen. The three teens stare in awe at what they have just discovered.

Destin: "Told you they had a base somewhere!"

Rob: "If I were you, I would be wondering if we're supposed to be here or not."

Destin: "Well, lucky for me, I'm not you."

Destin and Nikki begin wandering around the place, while Rob stands still as a statue, clearly nervous about their situation.

Nikki: "C'mon, Rob! Lighten up! I would think this would be heaven for you."

Destin: "Hey guys, come look at this!"

Nikki and Rob head over to where Destin is, where they discover him looking down at an open hatch in one of the tables. Inside are three of the same wheel-shaped Power Morphers that Alex and Madison possessed. Next to the three are two empty slots, presumably where the Pink and Black morphers used to be.

Nikki: "What are they?"

Destin: "I don't know, but I bet they would make sick wristbands!"

He grabs one of the morphers and is about to put it on, but Rob grabs his arm.

Rob: "What are you thinking? This is theft!"

Destin: "Relax, bro! I'm just gonna try it on. You guys should too, I bet they'll look great!"

Flattered by this, Nikki immediately grabs one of the morphers. Both of them stare at Rob, who eventually gives in with a sigh and grabs the last morpher. They all slaps them onto their wrists, and they are all hit with a strange energy surge. Rob's eyes glow blue, Destin's eyes glow yellow, and Nikki's eyes glow red.

Nikki: "Did you guys feel that?"

Destin: "Yeah, it was like being hit with a baseball bat!"

Rob: "Anyone else feel like regurgitating?"

Nikki: "If you're gonna do that, find a trash can!"

From behind them, an elevator ding sounds out. The three look behind them and see what indeed looks like an elevator door opening. Their faces go pale as theirs eyes dart around the room for cover.

~Cue Theme~

They quickly jump into a nearby closet just as the doors open all the way and whoever is inside steps out. Rob lifts a finger to his mouth, signaling the two to be quiet, and for once, they nod in agreement. Outside, three voices begin talking to each other. Two sound like ordinary grown men, but the third is unusually high-pitched.

Man #1: "Captain, listen to me! Vein's power is increasing, and Alex and Madison were nearly annihilated today! We need to recruit the three remaining Rangers."

Captain: "And do you have any suggestions for who those Rangers might be? Bulk and Skull?"

Man #1: "If it comes to that, then so be it!"

High-Pitched Voice: "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Calm down you two! Arguing will get us nowhere. I suggest we test our highest-ranking officers and choose the top three to become Rangers."

Man #1: "Affirmative. That's our most plausible course of action at this point. Captain?"

Captain: "Very well. You have one week to prepare this test. In the meantime, finish developing the Rangers' weapons. They'll be needing them next time."

Man #1/ High-Pitched Voice: "Yes, sir!"

The three strangers exits the room, allowing the three tens to exit their hiding place.

Rob: "I didn't think that was going to work!"

Destin: "I didn't think anyone besides you said 'affirmative' instead of 'yes.'"

Rob: *scowls* "Funny. Anyway, I say we make our exit before they return."

Nikki: "Agreed. Destin?"

Destin: "Aw, c'mon! Can we just look around a little more?"

Nikki grabs him by his shirt and drags him back over to the teleporter. The three step on and return home. But lo and behold, they've completely forgotten to put back the morphers!

~Underground Base~

Dr. Slechterik enters the lab and presents himself to Vein.

Slechterik: "Master, I have good news!"

Nearly a dozen wires suddenly shoot out of the darkness and wrap around Slechterik's neck.

Vein: "MY PATIENCE IS WANING, DOCTOR! IS THE MATTER MUTATOR FIXED YET?"

Slechterik: "Of course… my master!"

Computra enters and sees Vein strangling the Doctor.

Computra: "Pardon me, master, but what good is a scientist to you if his neck is crushed?"

Vein grumbles, seemingly acknowledging her point. The wires drop Slechterik and he gasps for breath.

Vein: "NOW, WHAT IS THIS GOOD NEWS YOU HAD TO REPORT?"

Slechterik: "I've increased the range of the Matter Mutator so we can create a far bigger army of Orcyox! All I need now is a bigger target."

Computra: "Doctor, may I recommend the Ash Valley baseball stadium? There's a game there tomorrow."

Doctor: "That means the house will be packed! What do you think, Vein?"

Vein: "I THINK YOU SHOULD BOTH GET OUT THERE IMMEDIATELY AND CREATE OUR ARMY BEFORE THE POWER RANGERS CATCH ONTO WHAT WE'RE DOING."

Computra: "Immediately, master! Come, Doctor."

The two exit Vein's presence.

Slechterik: *to Computra* "Thank you…"

Computra gives him a brief stare, then continues on her way, followed by Slechterik.

~Tyler Household~

It is the following morning, and Nikki is laying in bed, waking up for school. However, as she rolls to turn on her bedside lamp, she sees that she is still wearing the morpher! She begins freaking out, jumping to put on a tight red long-sleeved shirt to conceal the device. She immediately runs into Rob's room and wakes him up.

Nikki: *whispering* "Rob, ROB!"

Rob: "What, I'm awake, what?

Nikki: "We forgot to put back those things we put on our wrists!"

Rob goes wide-eyed and looks at his wrist, then back at Nikki with a concerned face.

Nikki: "Put on something with long sleeves so Alex and Madison can't see it. I'll go wake up Destin!"

Rob jumps out of bed and slips on a blue jacket. Meanwhile, Nikki charges into Destin's room, only to find him already awake and performing martial art moves in the middle of his room. Rob sees this too.

Nikki: "Destin?"

Destin: "Oh, hey guys! Just thought I'd warm up a bit before school today."

Rob: "I was unaware you were trained in martial arts."

Destin: "I'm not. I just woke up today and suddenly I knew how to do all this."

He lashes out with a roundhouse kick inches from Nikki's face, which pisses her off.

Nikki: "Have you looked at your wrist, lately?"

Destin looks down at his hand and laughs.

Destin: "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about this thing." *eyes go wide* "Oh… we are so dead…"

Rob: "Well, 'dead' might be a bit of a stretch, but…"

Nikki: "We stole three devices from the Power Rangers and don't even know what they do. Yeah, I'd say we're pretty dead!"

Destin: "Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't know karate or whatever I'm doing until I put this on. I think these things are what give them their powers!"

Rob: "The morphers…"

Nikki: "Yeah, no thanks. I'd prefer to not suffer the superhero life, so I'm taking it off."

She tries to take the morpher off her wrist, but it won't budge. She tries the strap, but there's no where to undo it. Destin and Rob see this and try to get theirs off too, once again, to no avail.

Nikki: "Okay, major problem. Maybe we can cut them off…"

Madison: *down the hall* "Kids, breakfast is ready!"

All three look at each other with deep concern.

Destin: "We're screwed…"

Cut to all three sitting at the breakfast table. Everyone is eating in silence, and the three teens have their heads down, as if refusing to make eye contact with their foster parents. Madison and Alex look confused.

Madison: "You guys sleep okay?"

Destin: "Totally."

Rob: "Affirmative."

Nikki: "Like a baby."

Madison: "Okay, well, hurry up this morning. We're leaving at seven."

The three continue eating without a response. Alex continues his confused look until he notices Nikki's sleeve slightly bulging. He eyes her with suspicion, but continues to eat. Nikki suddenly drops her fork and stands up.

Nikki: "Well, I'm gonna go… brush my teeth."

She walks past Alex on her way out of the kitchen. Suddenly, Alex reaches out and grab her by the arm. Nikki's face goes completely white, and Rob and Destin freeze in mid-chew.

Madison: "Something wrong, honey?"

Alex: "I think the kids should take the day off today."

Madison: "What do you mean?"

Alex lifts up Nikki's arms and yanks down her sleeve, revealing the morpher for all to see. It seems as if all the life in the room, if there was any to begin with, is now completely gone.

Madison: "What… is that?"

Nikki: "Uh… new bracelet I bought yesterday?"

Alex: "Rob, Destin, roll up your sleeves."

Knowing they're already finished, the two do as they're told.

Alex: "Where in the HELL did you get these?!"

Rob: "We discovered the teleporter in your room and went through it…"

Destin: "We got warped to that awesome base of yours…"

Nikki: "Then we found these things and decided to put them on…"

Madison: "Alex, we have to get them off of them!"

Alex: "You know we can't."

Nikki/Rob/Destin: "WHAT?"

Alex: "By now the morphers have already bonded to your DNA. There's no taking them off."

Madison: "What do we do then?"

Alex: "I'm not sure, but there has to be some way we can unbond them. Until then, you three are grounded."

Destin: "Aw, man! No fair!"

Rob: "Logically, that is pretty fair."

Alex: "I don't care if you think it's fair or not. You three are staying in this house until we find a way to get those morphers off you. Is that understood?"

Alex is very direct and stern with his demand. He gives each of the kids a look that seems to compel them to agree.

Nikki/Rob/Destin: "Understood."

Alex: "Good. Now, Madison and I are going to work. If I find out either of you left this house, there will be consequences beyond your humanly comprehension. Now, go to your rooms."

The three, somewhat defeated, sulk out of the kitchen and down the hall. Madison lays her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Madison: "Don't you think you were a little hard on them?"

Alex: "They stole Ranger technology! I think I gave them the least of what they deserved!"

He stands up abruptly and heads out of the room. Madison follows him and the two make their way out to their car, presumably to return to their Ranger duties.

~Baseball Stadium~

It's a packed house today. All the fans cheer as the next player goes up to bat. He steadies himself as the pitcher winds up, and swings with all his might. It's a direct hit, and it sends the ball flying straight down the middle of the field, and the crowd goes wild. Two other players charge towards where the ball is going to land, but stop when the field explodes in front of them. Everyone screams in terror as Dr. Slechterik and Computra emerge from the smoke like before. As he steps out, Slechterik catches the oncoming ball without even blinking an eye.

Slechterik: "Attention fans, my name is Dr. Slechterik. I'm very pleased to see that you have all volunteered for my little experiment today!"

The people begin to panic and try to run out of the stadium, but no one can get away before the Doctor raises the Matter Mutator above his head and sends bolts of electricity flying everywhere. We don't see the people mutate, but we can hear their terrified screams turn into fearsome growls as Slechterik and Computra laugh maniacally.

~Tyler Household~

Destin is sitting and the living room watching TV, seemingly just flicking through random channels. Nikki walks up to him and smiles.

Nikki: "I would think that a buff guy like yourself would be watching sports or something."

Destin: "I'm trying to find the baseball game. Can't remember what channel it's on…"

As he switches channels, he comes across a news station reporting the disastrous event at the stadium.

Destin: "What the hell…"

Reporter: "All broadcasts of today's baseball game have been cancelled due to the sudden appearance of of a pair of monsters."

Destin: "Aw, dang it!"

Nikki: "Shut up, I wanna hear this!"

Reporter: "The event seems to be similar to one that occurred just yesterday, when the same monsters attacked a local high school."

~Alex and Madison's Police Car~

The two are also tuned into the news station on the radio, listening closely to the report.

Reporter: "As of now, authorities have been unable to contain the situation. We can only hope that the Power Rangers will be there as soon as possible."

Alex: "That's our cue. Ready, Maddy?"

Madison: "Always am, always will be."

Alex shifts the car into gear 3 and speed off down the street, sirens blaring.

~Tyler Household~

Destin turns off the TV, looking scared and a little disappointed, likely because he was looking forward to the game.

Nikki: "Hope the Power Rangers can save all those people."

Destin: "Well, technically we're Power Rangers now, too."

Nikki: "If you're saying what I think you're saying, forget it."

Rob: "Negative, we have to help them."

The two jump at the fact that Rob entered the room Without them noticing.

Nikki: "You two are insane."

Rob: "I heard the whole report; those freaks have turned an entire stadium of people into an army of monsters. If my calculations are correct, the chances of just two Power Rangers beating an army that size are one-hundred to nothing."

Destin: "I was hoping it would at least be a one…"

Rob: "If we don't get out there and help them, they are doomed for sure!"

Nikki: "Better them than all of us!"

Destin: "How can you say that? They're our foster parents!"

Nikki: "Like I care! Look, I didn't ask to be put in this hell hole, and I definitely didn't ask to be a superhero! I have my whole life ahead of me, and I'm not gonna risk it for a couple of people I've only known for two days! So, if you two want to go out there and get yourselves killed, that's fine by me, cause you're on your own."

She storms out of the room, leaving Destin and Rob in dead silence.

Destin: "What do we do, bro?"

Rob: "We get out there and fight, with or without Nikki. This is our responsibility too, now."

Destin: "If we go out there, those things might kill us."

Rob: "And if we don't, they might come here and kill us."

Destin think about this, then nods and stands up defiantly.

Destin: "Let's do it, you and me."

Rob: "Affirmative!"

The two charge out the front door. Unbeknownst to them, Nikki has been watching from around the corner of the wall. She seems surprised that they actually went out to fight, and the wheels are now turning in her head as to what she should do. She leans up against the wall and groans, clearly mentally frustrated. She grips her temples tightly, as if that frustration is now turning into a headache. Then, she notices the morpher on her wrist. She stares at it for some time. Then, as if something clicked in her brain, her face straightens out and she rushes out the door after Rob and Destin.

~Baseball Stadium~

Smoke is flowing out from the top of the stadium as Alex and Madison pull up in front of it.

Madison: "I don't see any Orcyox."

Alex: "They might still be inside the stadium."

Madison: "What if they got out, though?"

Alex: "It's possible, but we should check inside just to be sure."

Madison: "Right. Let's go kick some monster butt!"

Suddenly, a pair of Orcyox appear on either side of the car. They open the doors and throw the two out. They land hard, but quickly get to their feet to face their attackers. Madison blocks two punches from the monster, then deliver a punch of her own, followed by a kick to the throat. Alex leaps into the air and double-licks the Orcyox in the face. As he lands, the monster attempts to punch him, but he ducks and trips the monster with a low-kick. The Orcyox lands flat on its back and Alex delivers a final karate chop to its stomach. In an instant, the two turn back into a man and a woman.

Madison: "Well, that was easy…"

Alex: "I'm not sure about that!"

He points towards the stadium entrance. Tens of hundred of Orcyox are now pouring out of the doors, led by Computra and Slechterik.

Madison: *to man and woman* "Go, get out of here!"

The two scramble to their feet and run off into the city. Madison and Alex turn to face their attackers.

Slechterik: "Let's see you Rangers beat an army this size! Orcyox, ATTACK!"

With a mighty roar, the Orcyox charge towards the two Rangers. Alex and Madison brace for battle. They're unmorphed, but still stand their ground. They're suddenly overtaken by a wave of Orcyox, and unleash everything they have on the malevolent monsters. Alex blocks a punch and spins it around, kicking it in the back. Two more sneak up behind him, but he whirls around kicks each of them away. He trips up another, then grabs it ad hurls it into a crowd of the beasts. Madison cartwheels into a group of Orcyox and kicks them all away. One tries to hit her with its bone club, but she grabs the club it and kicks the beast away. She holds onto the club as three more attack. She strikes one in the face, another across the chest, and the third in the neck.

Madison: "Alex!"

Alex turns to see her tossing the club to him. He catches it and turns to face a pair of oncoming Orcyox, each carrying their own clubs. He blocks one with the club and kicks it in the stomach, then parries the other's attack and knocks it away. One more Orcyox charges at him, but Alex throws the bone club right at its head, knocking it to the ground. The two Rangers regroup and look around, realizing they're still surrounded by hundreds of the fiends.

Alex: "We're getting nowhere here."

Madison: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alex: "I thought you'd never ask."

The two ready their stance and take out the keys to their morphers.

Alex/Madison: "GRAND PRIX; REV IT-"

The two are suddenly zapped with huge red bolts of lightning and fall to the ground. They look up to see Computra approaching them. As they try to get up, a pair of Orcyox grab them and pin their arms behind them.

Computra: "Too easy. Why didn't I try this earlier?"

She launches another lightning bolt from her hand, shocking the two defenseless Rangers with deadly force. They clench their teeth and scream in agony.

Computra: "It seems you two are nothing without your colorful little Ranger outfits."

Alex and Madison look up at her in anger and pain, ashes covering their faces.

Computra: "One more should do it. Farewell, Power Rangers."

Destin: "Hey, freakshow!"

Computra whirls around, only to get a face full of fist from both Rob and Destin. Alex and Madison take this opportunity to break free from the Orcyox and knock them away.

Alex: "What are you two doing?"

Destin: "We thought you guys could use some help."

Madison: "Where's Nikki?"

Rob: "She… wasn't exactly up to it."

Nikki: "Don't count on it!"

The four turn to see Nikki running towards them, a defiant look engraved on her face.

Destin: *excited* "Nikki?"

Two Orcyox approach the young girl, but she easily kicks them out of the way.

Nikki: "I suppose I could use a little exercise today."

Alex: "This is ridiculous! Get out of here, it's too dangerous!"

Nikki: *hold up her morpher* "Not with these, it's not!"

Rob and Destin show off their morphers as well. Alex and Nikki look at each other. Alex gives her a look of concern, but Madison grabs his shoulder and nods, seeing as there's no point in them running now. Alex turns back to the three. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out three more keys; red, yellow and blue. He hands them to each of the kids.

Alex: "Are you sure you kids want to do this?"

Rob: "Affirmative."

Destin: "Hell yeah."

Nikki: "I got nothing better to do."

Alex nods, and the five turn back to the crowd of Orcyox and Computra.

Computra: "More Rangers? But you're just children! What do think this is, a game?"

Alex: "This is no game." *to other Rangers* "Ready?"

Nikki/Destin/Rob/Madison: "READY!"

All: "GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

As the key turns in the morpher, the wheel begins to spin and give off sparks. It rises off the morpher like a helicopter until it's above the Ranger's head, where it grows to about four feet in diameter. It slowly descends onto the Rangers and begins phasing through their body. As it does, sparks fly off the Ranger's body, causing their suits materialize onto them. Once the wheel had passed all the way through, it shrinks back down and jumps back onto the morpher as the Ranger strikes a pose.

~Battle~

Madison: "Wheels of Ferocity! Pink Grand Prix Ranger!"

Alex: "Wheels of Endurance! Black Grand Prix Ranger!"

Destin: "Wheels of Power! Yellow Grand Prix Ranger!"

Rob: "Wheels of Speed! Blue Grand Prix Ranger!"

Nikki: "Wheels of Victory! Red Grand Prix Ranger!"

All: "Speed is key! Cause we're the Power Rangers GRAND PRIX!"

As the Rangers strike their very first battle pose, the classic explosion erupts from behind them, emphasizing the pure awesomeness.

Destin: "Holy crap! This is amazing!"

Rob: *notices his broken leg is gone* "Hey, I can walk! But how?"

Alex: "The Morphing Grid eliminates all physical impairments while in Ranger Form."

Rob: "Morphinominal!"

Alex: "Alright, let's finish these freaks, for good!"

Nikki: "Nothing I'd enjoy more!"

Alex: "Rangers ready?"

All: "CHARGE!"

The five Power Rangers rush full speed at the Orcyox army, who in turn launch their own attack. The forces of good and evil then collide in an all-out knock-down drag 'em up brawl.

Alex: "Rangers, call your weapons!"

Nikki: "Great idea!"

She kicks away an oncoming Orcyox and raises her morpher to her mouth.

Nikki: "Red Revver!"

In an instant, a gauntlet in the shape of a car engine materializes around her hand. Two Orcyox approach, allowing Nikki to punch one in the face and elbow the other in the throat. Another lashes out with its bone club, but she blocks it with the Revver and kicks the beast away. Another Orcyox rushes up behind her and swings its club at her head, but she ducks, turns, and delivers a Street Fighter-style shoryuken uppercut. Noticing a large group of Orcyox charging at her, she gets into a sprinting stance.

Nikki: "Revver Charge!"

The weapon begins to glow red. Nikki suddenly springs forward and flies at the group, her arm outstretched in front of her. She easily drives through the group, the Revver striking each of the Orcyox. Once they're all behind her, they explode.

Rob: "Blue Bumper!"

A large car bumper forms along Rob's arm, seeming to act as a shield. It works, as the Bumper allows Rob to deflect several club attacks from the Orcyox. He swings his arm back and forth, blocking attacks and delivering his own blows. Finally, a relatively large Orcyox lunges at him, knocking him back. However, another Orcyox is behind him. As he flies back, he smashes the Bumper into the unsuspecting monster. Enraged, the big Orcyox throws its club at him like a boomerang.

Rob: "Bumper Guard!"

Rob holds the Bumper vertically in front of him, and a blue rectangular plane appears on it. As the bone club hits the shield, it bounces right off and back at the Orcyox, smashing into him and blowing him up.

Destin: "Golden Gear!"

A huge yellow Gear materializes in Destin's hand, like an oversized shuriken. He slashes it across several Orcyox that approach him. He spots a group of Orcyox and, again, like a shuriken, he throws its at them, the gear slicing through them. Destin then leaps into the air and catches the Gear. He flips over and Orcyox, reaching down with the Gear and smashing it into the back of its head as he flips. It's a cool move, but as he lands he suddenly realizes he's surrounded.

Destin: "Gear Vortex!"

He spins like a ballet dancer, holding the Gear out in front of him, knocking every Orcyox around him to the ground ad causing them to explode.

Alex: "Black Blazers!"

The Blazers are in fact a pair of exhaust pipes shaped like tonfas, and Alex wields them in the same fashion. He spins and twirls the Blazers, smacking aside any and every Orcyox that gets in his way. Two Orcyox attack from both sides with their clubs, but Alex blocks them both and twirls the Blazers around, knocking the clubs out of their hands. He swings the Blazers to both sides, knocking away the Orcyox attackers. Another group of the beasts charge him, clubs raised high.

Alex: "Blazer Blast!"

The ends of the Blazers release a stream of fire, like missiles about to launch. He aims them at the oncoming monsters and releases them. Indeed, like missiles, the Blazers fly at the Orcyox and go straight through them, causing them to explode. Alex stands triumphantly in front of the flames, the Blazers flying right back into his hands.

Madison: "Pink Piston!"

A small hydraulic Piston appears in Madison's grasp, and she wields it just like a sword. She slashes the piston across two Orcyox and flips over another, spinning around and striking it in the back. Two more attack with their bone clubs, but Madison, in a display of badassery, blocks each one of their swings with the Piston using just one hand. She finally catches both of their strikes at once and forces them back, proceeding to spin around and slash both of them across the torso. Behind her, growls erupt, as she notices a crowd of Orcyox preparing to attack.

Madison: "Piston Quake!"

She gets down on one knee and hold the Piston facing downwards. As the Orcyox charge, the Piston rod retracts and then releases, smashing into the ground and causing a wave of dust to erupt towards the Orcyox. As the earth wave collides with them, they all explode.

Madison: "Guess I just rocked their world!"

The Rangers regroup and ready their weapons, but as they look around they realize that all the Orcyox are down and are slowly transforming back into people. Computra and Slechterik watch in horror.

Slechterik: "No, no, NO! Not again!"

Computra: "This isn't over, Power Rangers! Expect nothing but our wrath now!"

In another explosion, the villains are once again gone without a trace. Meanwhile, the Rangers watch in relief as everyone is returning to normal. They all pant in exhaustion.

Alex: "Well done, kids. I didn't think you could do it, but I was wrong!"

Madison: "You guys were incredible! I'm so proud of you all!"

Rob: "It was no trouble, really."

Nikki: "Yeah, that was actually kind of fun!"

Destin: *puffing out his chest* "All in a day's work!"

Alex: "Woah, woah, woah! Don't get used to this, we're still getting those things off of you."

Nikki: "Aw, man!"

Destin: "C'mon! That was the coolest thing I've ever done in my life!"

Alex: *firm* "This isn't something you guys should be enjoying! Madison and I put our lives at risk every day to fight these things. This city, it's people, even the whole world is at stake here! Now, we're taking you back to Home Base to remove the morphers. Then, you all are going back to school. Now get in the car!"

Defeated, the three Rangers are led to the police car. However, just as they're about to get in, they look back to see the entire baseball crowd clapping and cheering for them. The three look at each other, disappointed, but still get into the car and drive off.

~Home Base~

The five enter the lab, still morphed. Waiting for them, standing stoically, is a man dressed in a police captain's uniform covered in medals. He's very tall, with a fierce look and a full beard. He almost doesn't look pleased to see the Rangers.

Alex: "Captain Rodgers, sir!"

He and Madison salute, but the others don't. Madison gives Nikki a quick nudge and the three quickly salute him as well.

Rodgers: "And who might these be?"

Alex/Madison: "Power down!"

Nikki/Destin/Rob: "Oh, uh… power down!"

The five demorph, revealing themselves to the Captain. He quickly gives the kids a confused scowl, then turns to Alex.

Rodgers: "Care to explain, Black Ranger?"

Alex: "Trust me sir, you're not gonna like it…"

~End of Episode 2~

* * *

Next Episode: Let's Burn Rubber


	3. Episode 3: Let's Burn Rubber

Here's Episode 3! When we last left off, the new team of Power Rangers officially assembled and saved the city from a viscous army of Orcyox! Now, they prepare to face the leader of this operation: Captain Rodgers. Will he be the good cop or the bad cop? Find out now!

* * *

 **Let's Burn Rubber**

~Home Base~

Continuing off of episode 2, Nikki, Rob and Destin have just revealed to Captain Rodgers that they possess the Morphers, and now Alex and Madison are explaining the situation.

Rodgers: "So what you're saying is these three… children broke into Home Base, stole the three remaining Motor Morphers, and now you're allowing them to partake in our battles against Vein?"

Alex: "That's the long and short of it, Captain."

Destin: "Kind of a harsh long and short, don't you-"

Alex: *interrupting* "Shut up, Destin!"

Rodgers: "Unfortunately, I cannot put the fault on you two. However, I am now charging you with a new responsibility."

Alex: "And what might that be, sir?"

Rodgers: "I want you to shape these three into proper Power Rangers."

Alex: *confused* "Sir, they're teenagers."

Rodgers: "Noted."

Alex: "Sir, these are my foster children. I want to protect them, and now you want me to train them?"

Rodgers: "Alex, you may remember that we have no way of removing the morphers once they have bonded to a person. Therefore, these three are officially your new team members. If you truly want to protect them, I suggest you train them accordingly."

Alex: "Yes… sir."

Rodgers: "Good." *to Nikki, Destin and Rob* "Now that you three are here to stay, there are some acquaintances you should make. Follow me."

Rodgers leads the three through a large metal door that leads to a huge hangar that resembles a garage. Around the room are the frames of several enormous vehicles, obviously unfinished. A large crane hook is attached to the ceiling, possibly for lowering parts onto the vehicles. Over in the corner, a man sits with a welding mask over his face, working at a car motor with a blowtorch. They head over to introduce themselves.

Rodgers: "Billy."

The man takes his mask off, revealing it to be none other that Billy from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He looks much older and wise now, but still has that nerdy charm to him.

Billy: "Greetings. You three must be the new Power Rangers. My name is Billy."

~Cue Theme~

Destin: "Billy? As in Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger?"

Billy: "Ah, that. Unfortunately, that's all in the past now. I'm just your typical genius nowadays."

Rob: "Didn't you leave earth to live on the Planet Aquitar? What are you doing back here?"

Billy: "That information is… classified. But when I came back to Earth I met up with a pair of old friends who introduced me to the Captain. He told me they were commencing a new Ranger Project and said I would make the ideal technological advisor. So here I am!"

Rob: "Incredible! Did you build all this technology from scratch?"

Billy: *chuckles* "Not quite. See, I discovered a way to reverse the polarity of the Morphing Grid for a short duration of time, which enabled me to engineer the Grand Prix Ranger Powers from the Turbo Ranger Powers."

Destin raises his hand.

Billy: "Yes, Destin?"

Destin: "I don't understand."

Billy: "I turned back the flow of the Morphing Grid, which allowed me to use the Turbo Powers to create the Grand Prix Powers."

Destin: "Ahh… I still don't get it."

Billy, now annoyed, starts to speak, but Rob stops him, then turns to Destin.

Rob: "Turbo Rangers equals New Rangers."

Destin: "Oh, ok." *tongue click* "I gotcha Rob!"

Billy: "I… never mind."

Rodgers: "Billy, why don't you show the new recruits around?"

Billy: "Affirmative, Captain. Follow me, Rangers."

The three follow Billy as he leads them around the hangar.

~Underground Lab~

Vein: "IF I UNDERSTAND CORRECTLY DOCTOR, THERE ARE NOW FIVE POWER RANGERS, THREE OF WHICH ARE CHILDREN, AND THAT IS WHY YOUR PLAN FAILED?"

Slechterik: "That's the long and short of it, master."

The Doctor is suddenly surrounded by Vein's sentient wires again.

Slechterik: "But! But I have a new plan, and this time the Rangers can't possibly stop it!"

Vein: *lowers wires* "I AM LISTENING…"

Slechterik walks over to another computer monitor and turns it in, bringing up the image of an army of Orcyox.

Slechterik: "As demonstrated earlier today, the Matter Mutator is now capable of producing larger amounts of Orcyox. If I can just make enough of them…"

He presses a button, which changes the image onscreen to the image of a giant monster.

Slechterik: "I should be able to use the Matter Mutator to fuse all of them into a colossal monster that will destroy the city! In short, it will be a giant Orcyox made of Orcyox…"

Vein: "THAT'S STUPID."

Slechterik: "I understand, but it's the best plan I could come up with on short notice. What's say you?"

Vein: "IF THE MATTER MUTATOR IS CAPABLE OF SUCH A TASK…"

He lashes out again with wire, stopping it only centimeters from the Doctor's face.

Vein: "AND YOU ARE POSITIVE IT WILL WORK, THEN YOU MAY BE ON YOUR WAY."

Slechterik: "Thank you, master!"

He turns to go and walks right past Computra, who watches him.

Vein: "COMPUTRA."

She turns to face her master.

Vein: "MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT FAIL."

Computra: "Of course, master."

She follows after Slechterik.

~Home Base~

Billy: "And last but not least, the main attraction: your Zords. Although you probably saw them when you walked in…"

Destin: "We get our own Zords, too? Radical!"

Billy: "Indeed, they are pretty… radical."

Rob: "Did you construct these monstrosities yourself as well?"

Billy: "Well, I had a little assistance, shall we say."

The huge crane on the ceiling suddenly comes to life and lowers a massive engine into one of the Zords. However, the crane begins jerking around, as if trying to adjust the position of the engine. From around the corner appears a small robot fidgeting with a remote control.

Robot: "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I can never get this right on the first try!"

Billy: "Allow me to introduce my partner, Alpha 8."

Alpha: "Oh, there you are Billy. Can you help me with…"

He cuts himself off when he sees the Rangers. Nikki gives him a wave.

Alpha: "You three must be the new Rangers. Greetings, my name is Alpha 8. And who might you be?"

Destin: "Name's Destin, Destin Norris."

Rob: "Rob Valor, at your service."

Nikki: "I'm Nikki Oliver. Nice to meet you… Alpha."

Billy: "Wait, what did you say your last name was?"

Nikki: "Nikki Oliver. Why?"

Billy: "Any relation to a certain Tommy Oliver?"

Nikki: "Yeah, so?"

Billy: "He and I used to be Power Rangers together! This is inconceivable! How has he been? Is he still in Ranger business, too?"

Nikki: "I… haven't exactly seen him… in over ten years."

Billy: "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Nikki: *interrupting* "Don't worry, it's fine, really."

Alex and Madison enter.

Alex: "Sir, if we may, Madison and I have prepared their first training session."

Rodgers: "Excellent. I trust you are prepared to join them?"

Alex: "Sir, I thought you said I was supposed to train them."

Rodgers: "I don't remember asking what you think. All five of you are to take part in the training course. Is that understood?"

Alex/Madison: *salute* "Yes, sir!"

Madison: "C'mon, kids!"

Nikki, Destin and Rob start to head out, but Rodgers stops Nikki.

Rodgers: "Red Ranger, a moment?"

Nikki: "Yes… sir?"

Rodgers: "I trust you are aware of the responsibilities that come with being the Red Ranger?"

Nikki: "No sir."

Rodgers: "Alex may be in charge of you for now, but there will come a time when you will be team leader. As such, I expect you to train hard and be ready for that day."

Nikki: "I'm gonna be team leader? Awesome!"

Rodgers gives her a stern look.

Nikki: "I… I mean, yes sir."

Rodgers: "Dismissed."

Nikki gives him an awkward salute and heads after her teammates.

~Gymnasium~

The five are now all in a small white gymnasium, with wrestling mats spread out on the floor. They all wear white t-shirts and blue sweatpants.

Alex: "Rangers, welcome to your first training session. Normally, I would have you facing our level one training drones that Billy designed. But since we're all training here, the three of you will be facing me. Any questions before we begin?"

Destin: "This hardly seems fair. You're outnumbered here."

Alex: "We'll just see about that. Anything else?"

Nikki: "Why do we even need to train? Don't these morphers already give us kung fu powers and stuff?"

Alex: "If you're so convinced you don't need to train, why don't you come over here and show me your so called powers?"

With that, Nikki, Destin and Rob rush forward and attack Alex. Destin takes wild swings at him, all of which Alex blocks. Rob on the other hand has more coordinated attacks and actually manages to land a blow or two. However, he then goes in for a kick, only to shriek in pain as he realizes he's balancing on his broken leg, and proceeds to collapse to the ground. Finally, Nikki comes in and actually puts up a decent fight. She lands the most blows and blocks the most strikes. She is clearly trying to match his every move. It ends with both her and Alex lashing out with their fists and punching each other their in the face. Alex manages to stay on his feet, but Nikki falls flat on her back along with the others.

Alex: "Not bad. Let's go again."

Rob: "This is absurd! How am I supposed to train with my leg like this?"

Alex: "While we may be morphed for most of our fights, we also need to be prepared to fight unmorphed. This may sound a little harsh, but you're going to have to find a way to fight with your leg broken. My advice would be to focus on balance and grounded attacks as opposed to acrobatics."

Destin: "Hold up, I'm with Nikki on this. Why do we need to train? I thought we did just fine in our last battle."

Alex: "Viratron is not repetitive in terms of his strategies. He can and will come up with new ideas, and we need to enhance every part of our physical capabilities in order to deal with them."

Nikki: "I just thought of something else: why so we need to train in hand to hand combat? Don't we have weapons?"

Alex: "Yes, but what if the enemy were to damage or destroy our weapons, or what if there was a malfunction and we were unable to call our weapons?"

Madison: "You all make very valid points, but Alex and I have been training here for years even after we became Power Rangers. From what I've learned here, no matter how good we get, we can always get better. Now, get back on your feet and come at me. Destin, think before you attack. Rob, focus on balance and grounded attacks. Don't put too much pressure on you leg. Nikki, keep up what you were doing last time, but don't just imitate what I do. Find your own style of fighting."

The three struggle up, Destin helping Rob to his feet. They all get ready again, pausing for a moment as if planning their attack. They look at each other and nod, then go straight for Madison. Destin heads in first. He puts up a better defense this time and waits for an opening. Finally, kicks out at Madison's neck. She only barely manages to block him and even stumbles a little before pushing Destin away. Rob lightens up on the kung fu and this time fights more like a boxer, punching, blocking, and dodging. Madison finally catches one of his punches and pushes him away. At last, Nikki makes her move. She makes small pauses in between attacks, clearly testing Madison for openings. Eventually, Nikki grabs her arm and lashes out with her foot. With no arm to block, it seems like Madison is cornered. However, she raises her leg and blocks the kick, much to Nikki's surprise. With that, Madison drops to the ground and spins, knocking Nikki right off her feet. Fortunately, Madison catches her before she hits the ground. Madison smiles at her, but Nikki just looks disappointed. They both get to their feet.

Madison: "Impressive. You three are fast learners."

Nikki: "I almost had you! Your leg just got in the way."

Madison: "Very funny. I will admit, creating a gap in my defenses and then attacking was a good move. Fortunately, I wasn't quite as defenseless as you thought."

Alex: "I situations like that, you must be able to think outside the box and fast. When an enemy corners you, bust your way out. Retreating will only leave you open to attack."

Rob: "I must say, that was quite enlightening."

Destin: "This training wasn't such a bad idea after all. I'll give it everything I got from now on!"

Nikki: "Whatever…"

Madison: "Now, get your keys ready. We're going to try and enhance your Ranger abilities!"

Destin: "Alright, now this is what I'm talking about!"

Madison: *pulls out her key* "Ready?"

Nikki/Destin/Rob: "Ready!"

All: "GRAND PRIX-"

Out of nowhere, the alarm begins sounding. Rodgers comes on the loudspeaker.

Rodgers: "Rangers, report to the control room immediately! This is not a drill; repeat, this is not a drill!"

Without any words or questions, the five rush off towards the control room to confront the emergency. When they get there, they find Rodgers, Billy, and Alpha all looking at the display screen at the center of the room.

Alex: "Captain, what's the problem?"

Rodgers: "Orcyox. Hundreds of them have suddenly appeared in the city."

The Rangers all get her around the display screen, which shows a larger-than-life army of Orcyox marching down the city streets.

Billy: "We're not sure exactly what they're doing yet, but they all seem to be heading towards the center of the city."

Alpha: "Ai-yi-YI! We're in huge trouble now!"

Rodgers: "Rangers, suit up and get out there! Try to stop as many as possible before they all converge. Billy, Alpha, I think it's about time you finished those Zords!"

Billy: "Affirmative! Alpha, let's get to work and fast!"

Alpha: "I'm right behind you, Billy! Good luck, Power Rangers!"

Alex: "Thanks, Alpha! Alright, let's move out, on the double!"

Destin: "Let's do it!"

Rob: "Affirmative!"

Nikki: "Right behind you!"

They all head out and jump into their police car.

~Somewhere in the City~

The police car stops on a seemingly deserted block. The Rangers jump out and stop dead in their tracks. At the end of the block, heading down the intersecting street, is the Orcyox army.

Madison: "There they are! C'mon guys, let's take 'em down!"

Rob: "But there are hundreds of them! Are you sure just the five of us can do this?"

Madison: "We may be outnumbered, but we'll have each others backs out there, I promise you that! Just stay cool and remember what I taught you, and there's no way we can lose!"

Nikki: "Inspirational. Now, I say we quit yammering and get this over with!"

Alex: "Nikki's right! Let's go!"

The five begin rushing down the block towards the onslaught, but suddenly, from the rooftops, Computra leaps down and blocks their path. They all stop again and get into a fighting stance.

Computra: "You'll have to get past me before you get those Orcyox!"

Destin: "That's the part I'm looking forward to!"

Alex: "You guys ready?"

Nikki: "You know it!"

They all line up and Rob drops his crutches.

Nikki: "Ready?"

All: "Ready! GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

Madison: "We can do this, guys! Let's get her!"

Computra: "Enough talk! Prepare to die!"

With that, the Rangers charge at the villainess and engage her. Computra raises her hand, from which a stream of liquid metal emerges, forming a solid silver sword. She then launches her own attack on the Rangers, easily walking through them, slashing at their bodies one by one and sending them all sprawling to the ground.

Computra: "Pathetic. Is that all you've got?"

Destin: "You wish!"

Destin quickly gets up and rushes at his opponent. He lashes out with a punch and a kick, both of which Computra blocks with her sword before slashing his chest twice and kicking him away. Madison and Alex then attack her from both sides with flying kicks, but Computra, with lightning fast reflexes, knocked them both away with her sword. Finally, Rob comes in with a kick of his own. Computra grabs his leg, halting the attack, but Rob quickly spins through the air, pulling his leg out of her grasp and kicking her sword away.

Computra: "You'll pay for that!"

Angered, she lands a double kick on Rob's chest, followed by a roundhouse that sends the Blue Ranger packing. She looks over at her sword to see Nikki is also running towards it. Computra quickly leaps onto her sword, but Nikki is already there. They both struggle over the sword.

Computra: "Release my weapon!"

Nikki: "As if, trash heap!"

Computra lashes out with her right leg, kicking Nikki twice in the ribs. Stunned, Nikki lets go of the sword. Computra takes this opportunity to swing the weapon with all her might directly at Nikki's neck, but the Red Ranger succeeds in ducking. Once the sword has gone over her head, she heaves her leg into the air and kicks Computra square in the stomach, sending her flying back. The Rangers regroup and face their attacker as one.

Computra: "I have more tricks than just swordsmanship!"

The villainess raises her arm, which begins to glow. She suddenly fires red bolts of electricity at the Rangers, which sends them all onto their backs with a cry of pain. As the smoke clears, Nikki is the first to try and get up, but she's suddenly grabbed by Computra, who pulls her to her feet and points her sword at her throat.

Computra: "You're the Red Ranger, so you must be the leader of this team. Vein will be pleased when he finds out that I destroyed you!"

Computra pulls back her sword, about to send it straight through Nikki's neck.

Destin: "Nikki!"

Computra looks up and see Destin coming at her from the side. She has no time to react as the Yellow Ranger leaps into the air and kicks her away. Nikki collapses, and Destin helps her up.

Destin: "You okay?"

Nikki: "Yeah…. thanks."

The Rangers regroup once again, only to see that Computra is still standing.

Computra: "Even if you defeat me, you'll never be able to save your city from the wrath of my master!"

Alex: "This isn't going well. There's got to be some way we can finish this now."

Suddenly, Rodgers voices comes in through their morphers.

Rodgers: "Rangers, you must work as a team. Combine your powers to achieve Maximum Overdrive!"

Nikki: "Maximum Overdrive? What's that?"

Madison: "Follow what me and Alex do."

Alex stands in front of Madison, and she grabs his shoulders.

Madison: "Destin, get in front of Alex. Rob, you do the same. Nikki, you're in the front."

The Rangers do as Madison says, and before long they've formed a human-train formation, like one you'd see at a dance party.

Madison: "Alright Nikki, make the call!"

Nikki: "You got it! MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!"

The Rangers' bodies each begin to glow their respective color. They all stand with their knees bent, facing Computra. The villainess can only brace herself as the chain of Rangers suddenly flies forward at her, broadsiding her with tremendous force. As the Rangers all screech to a halt, Computra begins to spark and smoke as an enormous explosion erupts around her. The Rangers break formation and look back, seeing a job well done.

Destin: "Awesome! We did it!"

Rob: "Simply outstanding!"

Madison: "Great work, kids! I'm so proud of you all!"

Nikki: "Don't mention it."

But it's not over yet. Computra, severely damaged, slowly emerges from the smoke, grasping her arm in pain.

Computra: "Don't… celebrate yet… Rangers!"

Alex: "Impossible!"

Nikki: "How could she survive that?"

Computra: "This body has survived much worse! Now, prepare to die!"

The Rangers get into their fighting stances again as Computra prepares another lightning blast. However, at that very moment, the ground begins to shake violently.

~Center of Ash Valley~

The Orcyox army has now converged at the center of the city. Slechterik, standing on top of a building, is zapping them all with the Matter Mutator.

Slechterik: "Rise, my beauty! Rise and annihilate this worthless city!"

The creatures' bodies begin to fuse together. The resulting mass grows to skyscraper proportions, resulting in, as Slechterik planned, a giant Orcyox made of Orcyox.

~Ranger Battle~

A few miles away, the Rangers can see the monstrosity now towering over the city, causing them to all gasp in fear. Computra, on the other hand, gives them an evil grimace.

Computra: "Another day then, Power Rangers!"

She sheathes her sword and disappears in another explosion, but the Rangers aren't paying attention. All the can do is look on in horror as the giant Orcyox begins smashing building left and right.

Rob: "Inconceivable…"

Nikki: "What do we do now?"

Destin: "Maybe we should call the military?"

Rodgers comes online again.

Rodgers: "Rangers, return to base. You're Zords are ready for the field."

Alex: "C'mon, we have no time to waste!"

In a flash, the five jump back in their car and drive off back to base.

~Home Base~

Alex: "Captain, I assume you've seen…"

Rodgers: "I've seen it. We must not waste any time. Get to the Zord Hangar and move out!"

The Rangers all rush to the hangar, where inside they find their now completed Zords: a red semi-truck, a blue F1 race car, a yellow drag race car, a pink Lamborghini-style race car, and a black Dodge Charger-style race car.

Nikki: "Whoa, check it out!"

Destin: "This is awesome!"

Rodgers: "No time for gawking, Rangers. You've got a job to do. Now, move out!"

Destin: "Okay! So, which one's mine?"

Rob: "Maybe the one that's the same color as you?"

Destin: "Oh yeah, that would make sense..."

Rodgers proceeds to hand each Ranger a new key.

Rodgers: "These are your Zord Keys. I think you know what to do with them."

Alex: "Thank you, sir! Let's go, Rangers!"

The Rangers quickly jump into their Zords and insert their Zord Keys into the ignition slots.

Nikki: "SemiZord, online!"

Rob: "FormulaZord, online!"

Destin: "DragZord, online!"

Madison: "SportsZord, online!"

Alex: "MuscleZord, online!"

The Zords rev their engines and ignite their headlights.

All: "RacerZords, full speed ahead!"

The hangar doors rise and the Zords head out in a single-file line, with Nikki's SemiZord in the lead. They soon reach the center of the city, where the Orcyox is waiting for them. The Rangers stop when it spots them.

Alex: "Rangers, I know this is your first time using the Zords, so I say we go in slow and take him by-"

Nikki: "Forget that! I'm taking him now!"

Nikki steps on the gas and speeds off towards the Orcyox.

Alex: "No, wait!"

Nikki rams the Orcyox, but only causes it to stumble. It retaliates by kicking Nikki into a nearby building.

Rob: "Okay, my turn!"

Rob steps on the gas and heads towards the scene. The FormulaZord springs into the air and heads for the Orcyox's head, but the towering beast catches him and throws him down hard.

Destin: "Hey! Hands off my bro, dirt breath!"

Destin drives directly under the Orcyox and shifts into Park. The monster looks down at him, confused. Destin suddenly hits the gas, and the DragZord shoots fire from its exhaust pipes up into the Orcyox's groin. It roars loudly in pain and kicks the DragZord aside.

Alex: "Rangers, stop messing around! We need to stop this thing now!"

Destin: "Right! So, how do we do that?"

Rob: "I got it! It we hit it right in the center, the creature's biological structure should fall apart!"

Alex: "Excellent idea, Rob! Nikki, set the SemiZord to Ramp Mode, so Madison and I can get a clear shot at it's torso."

Nikki: "Ramp Mode..."

Nikki scans the Gear Shifter and spots the Ramp Mode icon.

Nikki: "Got it, Blacky!"

Alex: "Good! Wait, what did you call me?"

Without answering, Nikki shifts the SemiZord into Ramp Mode, causing the cockpit to tilt forward and the exhaust pipe to extend, aiming right at the Orcyox's head.

Nikki: "Come in Black Ranger, you're clear for lift-off!"

Alex: "Right! Ready, honey?"

Madison: "You know it, Blacky!"

Alex: "Okay seriously, cut that out!"

Alex and Madison go full speed and hit the gas. They both zoom forward and head up the SemiZord. They fly straight into the Orcyox's torso, right above its stomach. The Orcyox instantly begins to crumble, with hundreds of Orcyox plummeting to the ground. Soon enough the whole thing is gone, leaving just a pile of freak on the ground. But they're not freaks for long, as they begin turning back into people.

Alex: "Sir, mission accomplished!"

Rodgers: "Well done, Rangers. We're already sending a medical team."

Destin: "These days just keep getting better and better!"

~Home Base~

The Rangers enter Home Base from the Zord Hangar, unmorphed. They line up and salute Captain Rodgers.

Alex: "Sir, our mission was a success!"

Rodgers: "A success indeed. However your execution of said mission was disgraceful."

Alex: "Sir?"

Rodgers: "While the monster was stopped and everyone is now safe in medical care, the amount of property damage was inexcusable. Our operation is already facing charges for the damage and people hurt in the crosshairs."

Alex: "Sir, I give you our sincerest apologies, but you must understand-"

Rodgers: *interrupting* "No excuses! Starting tomorrow, on top of the children's training, you are to put them through formal driver's education so they may better control the Zords in the future. Is that understood?"

Alex: "Yes, sir!"

Rodgers: "Good. Dismissed."

The Rangers all turn to go, but Rodgers grabs Nikki's shoulder.

Rodgers: "You've got a long way to go before you become team leader."

Nikki: "I understand."

Rodgers continues to stare at her, narrowing his eyes further and giving off a stern grunt.

Nikki: "I understand… sir…"

Rodgers gestures for her to leave, and she does. As she walks out the door, she stops, clearly torn and upset by Rodgers' criticism, but she continues on her way. Behind her, Billy approaches the Captain.

Billy: "Sir, the RacerZords suffered severe damages during today's battle."

Rodgers: "I'm aware."

Billy: "Based on that, I've concluded that the Zords alone aren't enough to match Vein's new forces."

Rodgers: "I see where you're going with this. Very well, proceed."

Billy: "Yes, sir!"

Billy heads back to the Zord hangar.

Rodgers: "Let's just hope it does more good than harm…"

~End of Episode 3~

* * *

Next Episode: Driver's Ed


	4. Episode 4: Driver's Ed

Here is Episode 4! Last time, the Rangers finally got to use their Zords against Dr. Slechterik's giant Orcyox. However, Captain Rodgers was rather displeased with their efforts in doing so, demadning that Alex teach Nikki, Rob, and Destin how to drive. How will their lessons play out? And how does Vein plan to combat their Zords? Find out now!

* * *

 **Driver's Ed**

~Underground Lab~

Computra is lying on a medical table. Dr. Slechterik is still trying to patch her up after her last battle with the Power Rangers. We can see that one of her arms has been removed. The old one looks to be damaged beyond repair. Slechterik picks up a sleek new arm off of a nearby table and attaches it to her shoulder. After a few bolts are tightened and a few wires are reconnected, Computra's arm is as good as new.

Vein: "I AM PLEASED WITH YOUR EFFORTS, DOCTOR."

Slechterik: "Forgive me, master, but this just doesn't feel right."

Vein: "I SAY IT IS RIGHT. OF COURSE, IF YOU TRULY DON'T THINK SO, I CAN ALWAYS DISMANTLE HER BEYOND REPAIR…"

Viratron's wires position themselves over Computra's body, which Slechterik covers with his arms.

Slechterik: "Don't! I apologize Vein, sincerely!"

Vein: "EXCELLENT. SWITCH HER ON, THEN."

Dr. Slechterik does so, causing Computra to sit upright and then step off the medical table.

Computra: "Computra reporting, master!"

Vein: "AND YOUR EXCUSE FOR NOT DESTROYING THE POWER RANGERS?"

Computra: "They're much stronger than I anticipated."

Vein: "AND?"

Computra: "That is all…"

Vein: "NEXT TIME, YOU'D BETTER RETURN WITH A BETTER EXCUSE OR THE BODIES OF THE RANGERS. OTHERWISE, I WILL NOT ALLOW THE DOCTOR TO REPAIR YOU NEXT TIME!"

Computra: "Understood, my master!"

~Cue Theme~

~School Football Field~

The football team is just finishing up practice, while the cheerleaders scream like fangirls from the sidelines. Meanwhile, Destin watches, seeming impressed himself. Brad eventually scores the final touchdown, causing Melissa to practically go berserk. She runs up to him and throws her arm around him, and he lifts her up in the air and spins her around. Meanwhile, Rob is sitting next to Violet, sarcastically smirking at what just went down.

Rob: "Psh, show off."

Violet: "I thought it was pretty cool."

Rob: "Yes, of course it was. You know, I believe I could pull off a maneuver just like that!"

Violet: "But Rob, your leg's broken."

Rob: *embarrased* "Affirmative… guess I'll have to wait until it heals…"

Violet: "I bet you'd be great at sports, but I think you're doing just fine as a brainiac."

Rob: "Thanks, I guess?"

The two share a laugh.

Rob: "By the way, I was wondering if you're free this weekend?"

Violet: "Oh, sorry, but my dad and I are working on a new science project this weekend, and it's really important."

Rob: "I see…"

Violet: "Hey, maybe you'd wanna check it out with us?"

Rob: "That sounds quite interesting. I would love to."

Violet begins gripping her temples again.

Violet: "Ow… sorry, gotta go take my meds. See you Saturday!"

Rob: "Great! See you soon!"

Violet runs off the stands. On the other side of the stands, Brad and Melissa exit the field, arm in arm. Suddenly, Nikki runs straight into the two.

Brad: "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Melissa: "Yeah! Or Brad will pound you right into the ground!"

Brad: "Yeah!"

Nikki: "Okay, first of all, for someone who has a girlfriend, you should know that you can't hit a girl. Second of all, if you were half the 'manly-man' you act like you are, you would have done it already."

Brad: "Why I oughtta-"

Destin suddenly gets between them and Nikki. He's roughly the same size and build as Brad, so it's a stalemate.

Brad: "Step aside, skin and bones."

Destin: "How about we prove who's skin and bones right now? C'mon, take your best shot."

Brad hesitates, before pulling Melissa away.

Brad: "Let's go, babe. These punks aren't worth it!"

Melissa: "You said it, Braddy-boy!"

The two stomp away. Destin watches them go, and Nikki places her hand on his shoulder.

Nikki: "You know you're pretty hot when you get defensive like that."

Destin: "Hey, knock it off. You and I are family now, you can't be talking like that."

Nikki: "Whatever…"

The two head off the football field, where they're joined by Rob.

Rob: "Guys, you'll never believe it, but I just achieved a date with Violet!"

Destin: "Great job, bro!"

Nikki: "Was it a 'yes' or a 'yeah, sure'?"

Rob: "Shut up. It's a date, I know it!"

Just then, a police car pulls up in front of the two. The window rolls down, revealing Alex inside.

Alex: "Hop in, you three. Time for another driving lesson."

Nikki: "C'mon, Alex! Can't we get some time to relax after school before we do this?"

Alex: "I wouldn't be talking, young lady. You have most work to be done. Now get in."

With a sigh, the three jump in the car. Alex gets out of the driver's seat and Rob gets in. He has a little trouble due to his leg cast, but luckily he's still able to reach the pedals with his other leg.

Alex: "Remember, just put in drive, then ease onto the gas. Don't go too fast from the start or you'll skid."

Rob: "Affirmative."

Rob does as he's told and move out of the parking lot quite smoothly.

~Underground Lab~

Vein: "WHATEVER YOUR PLAN IS THIS TIME, DOCTOR, IT HAD BETTER WORK."

Slechterik: "Indeed, my master. Behold…"

The Doctor holds out his hand, presenting a small bee crawling on his hand.

Vein: "IS THIS A JOKE?!"

Slechterik: "Of course not! You see, this bee may be small now, but when I zap him it's the Matter Mutator, he'll become a giant killer bee! It will surely be enough to destroy the Power Rangers' Zords!"

Computra: "An airborne monster against ground-based vehicles? Sounds like a plan to me."

Vein: "IT DOES. VERY WELL, DOCTOR. UNLEASH THIS PET OF YOURS."

Slechterik: "At once, master!"

Vein: "BUT KNOW THIS! IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BE TORTURED TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Slechterik: "Yes… master."

Vein: "GOOD. NOW, GO!"

Slechterik heads out and grabs the Matter Mutator on his way.

~Ash Valley Streets~

Alex's police car sits in the middle of an empty street, with Nikki now at the wheel. She anxiously taps her fingers on the wheel, as if dreading her lesson.

Alex: "Remember Nikki, foot on the brake, then shift into drive. Then ease off the brake and onto the gas. Got it?"

Nikki: "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Going completely against what Alex says, Nikki pulls back hard on the gear shifter and presses down on the gas, causing the car to jerk around as it goes. They make it to the end of the street and Nikki makes a sharp turn.

Alex: "Remember your turn signal."

Nikki: "I got it!"

They make it to the end of the next block, and this time Nikki remembers her turn signal. However, she doesn't turn hard enough. As a result, she nearly turns into the oncoming lane. A driver coming down the street lays on his horn, causing everyone in the police car to panic, including Alex. No accident ensues, but the driver still shouts after them as they drive away from each other.

Alex: "Okay, that's it! Pull over!"

Nikki does so, and immediately Alex turns and lays into her.

Alex: "If you ever want to get your license, let alone drive your Zord again, you'd better shape up right here and right now!"

Nikki: "Step one: I don't even have a car, so what's the point of getting my license? Step two: If you want my help to save the world or whatever, I'm driving that Zord one way or another!"

Rob: "Nikki, calm down."

Nikki: "Shut up, Rob!"

Alex: "You're grounded!"

Nikki: "Oh, okay, we're going this route, are we?"

Alex: "Just listen to me for a minute!"

Nikki: "You know, according to Rodgers, you're the one who should be listening to me! I am the Red Ranger after all!"

Alex: "That doesn't change the fact that I'm your father!"

Nikki: "Foster father! You want the honest truth? If you were my dad, I'd wish I was never born!"

Alex looks deeply hurt by this, and despite the fire in her eyes, Nikki seems to regret what she just said.

Destin: "Whoa, Nikki…"

Rob: "I believe that was uncalled for."

Nikki has no response. Alex regains his composure.

Alex: *firm* "Drive home now. You're grounded."

Again, Nikki doesn't respond. She puts the car in drive and is about to go, but the Motor Morphers suddenly sound off. It's Captain Rodgers.

Rodgers: "Rangers, Dr. Slechterik has appeared on Main Street. Madison is already on her way. Get over there, double time!"

Alex: "Yes, sir!"

Nikki takes off down the street.

~Main Street~

People run is fear at the horrific sight of Dr. Slechterik casually strolling down the road. A woman carrying a baby trips and falls, causing the baby to burst out crying. Slechterik approaches her and stands over her with a malevolent grin on his face.

Slechterik: "Hello, pretty one…"

The woman screams in utter terror, when suddenly Madison, morphed into the Pink Rangers, leaps at the demonic doctor, kicking him in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. Madison quickly helps the woman to her feet.

Madison: "Are you okay?"

Woman: "Yes, thank you!"

Madison: "Go, run!"

The woman takes off and Madison turns back to face the doctor.

Madison: "Slechterik!"

Slechterik: "Pink Ranger! Where are your little friends?"

Madison: "Just me, freak!"

She charges at the Doctor and lashes out with several side and roundhouse kicks, all of which he blocks. He eventually catches one of her kicks, pulls her in and knocks her away with one mighty punch. She hits the ground hard and grunts in pain.

Slechterik: "So nice of you to volunteer for my next experiment!"

The Doctor takes out the Matter Mutator and aims it at the helpless Pink Ranger. She braces for the blast, but out of nowhere, Nikki and the others drive onto the scene and actually smash into Slechterik with the police car. The Doctor goes flying as the other Rangers jump out of the car and face him. Madison runs up to join them.

Madison: "Hey guys! Welcome to the party!"

Destin: "Looks like we showed up just in time!"

Nikki: "Alright, let's dance! Ready?"

All: "Ready! GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

Madison: "Wheels of Ferocity! Pink Grand Prix Ranger!"

Alex: "Wheels of Endurance! Black Grand Prix Ranger!"

Destin: "Wheels of Power! Yellow Grand Prix Ranger!"

Rob: "Wheels of Speed! Blue Grand Prix Ranger!"

Nikki: "Wheels of Victory! Red Grand Prix Ranger!"

All: "Speed is key! Cause we're the Power Rangers GRAND PRIX!"

Slechterik: "I don't care what you call yourselves! I'm calling you dead!"

He zaps a group of bystanders and turns them into Orcyox.

Slechterik: "Orcyox, attack!"

The Orcyox charge at the Rangers, who pose themselves for battle.

Alex: "Rangers, Drive Blasters!"

All: "Right!"

They all take out their Drive Blasters and head for the crowd of monsters. Nikki immediately flips right into the middle of them and shoots down four in a row. Behind her, an Orcyox spits up its bone club and rushes at her, but she jumps straight up in the air and shoots downward as it passes under her, the blast connecting with the back of its head. Meanwhile, Rob is struggling with one of the beasts, but he quickly kicks it away and shoots it down. However, he realizes that he's now surrounded. As several approach, he shoots them away, but as more and more gather, he begins to panic. Thinking quickly, he spins like a tornado, rapidly shooting in all directions and causing the Orcyox to drop like flies. Destin on the other hand is being a bit of a show-off, shooting over his head, under his leg, and directly behind him without looking, and every shot hits its mark. Several are suddenly approaching him, all bearing bone clubs. They attack as one, but Destin, using all his strength, blocks the attacks and knocks them away before backflipping and shooting the group in mid-air. He lands with a pose, clearly proud of himself. Alex, being a bit more strategic, shoots at the ground, which actually propels him into the air. He flies over the Orcyox and shoots down several. As he lands, he is set upon by the monsters, but kicks away all of their attacks and shoots each one down to the ground. Madison is beings overwhelmed, with Orcyox coming from all directions. She rolls, cartwheels, and flips to get away from them, before realizing that he can't run forever. She charges her blaster up to full power before doing a side flip through the air. The blast that her Blaster unleashes causes a huge explosion amongst the Orcyox, scattering each and every one of them.

Destin: "Nice going, Madison! That was awesome!"

Madison: "Thanks! You're doing great too, hotshot!"

Destin: "What do you mean 'hotshot?'"

Destin proceeds to shoot an Orcyox approaching from behind him without even looking, thus unintentionally proving her point.

Alex: "Keep it up, Rangers! There's only a few left!"

Suddenly, an Orcyox pops up behind Alex and strikes him hard in the back with his bone club. Caught off guard, Alex drops to the ground in pain, dropping his Drive Blaster as well. Nikki, after shooting two more Orcyox, sees what has happened. The Orcyox is now raising its club again, preparing to finish the job.

Nikki: "Alex!"

She quickly raises her Drive Blaster and shoots the Orcyox three times. The beast drops its club and falls to the ground. Nikki rushes to Alex and helps him up.

Nikki: "You okay?"

Alex: "Yeah, but I'm gonna have a sore back tonight!"

The other Rangers finish off the remaining Orcyox, causing them all to turn back into humans. Once the deed is done, the Rangers regroup and face Slechterik.

Destin: "You lose, freak!"

Rob: "Affirmative! We're taking you down!"

Slechterik: "It's not over yet!"

The Rangers don't see it, but the bee that Slechterik brought is now flying in front of him.

Nikki: "Isn't it? C'mon guys! Let's go into Maximum Overdrive!"

All: "Right!"

Slechterik: "Too late!"

Without warning, Dr. Slechterik zaps the bee with the Matter Mutator, thus causing it to grow to mammoth proportions. All the Rangers are completely shocked by this.

Alex: "What the hell is that?!"

Rob: "It appears to be an Apis mellifera, a species of honey bee, only giant and genetically disfigured."

The Rangers stare up at the beast in awe. It's about the size of a jumbo jet now, and has exaggerated features such as an oversized stinger and antennae and multiple eyes. It lets out a piercing cackle of a screech, somewhere between a bird's scream, a dolphin's click and a snake's hiss. It begins beating its wings, taking to the skies and sending people everywhere into sheer panic. It arches its back and aims its stinger down at the city, sending forth bolts of energy that strike the city with deadly force.

Madison: "There's gotta be something we can do!"

Destin: "Let's call the Zords!"

Rob: "But they couldn't possibly reach that thing while it's airborne!"

Madison: "We can't just do nothing!"

Suddenly, their morphers beep, and Rodgers' voice comes through.

Rodgers: "Rangers, we see the attack. Billy is sending the Zords."

Alex: "But sir, they can't get to that monster!"

Rodgers: "Believe me, they will!"

The Rangers she the RacerZords coming down the street and jump in, ready for whatever plan Rodgers has in store.

~Home Base~

Rodgers watches them on the viewing screen, then turns to Billy, who is sitting at a lab table with a strange device in front of him; a metal tray with many wires attached, linking it to a computer and a keyboard. Five new keys sit on the tray.

Rodgers: "Billy, send them the Megazord Keys!"

Billy: "At once, sir!"

Billy types an unknown code into the keyboard, causing the new Keys to disappear.

~RacerZords~

The Rangers are waiting inside their Zords, when suddenly, the Keys appear materialize in the slots in their Morphers. They takes the Keys out and examine them.

Nikki: "Whoa, what're these?"

Rodgers: "Those are your new Megazord Keys. They will enable you to combine the Zords into the Grand Prix Megazord."

Destin: "We can form a Megazord? This is awesome!"

Nikki: "It sure is! Let's do this, Rangers!"

All: "Right!"

They insert the Megazord keys into their RacerZords and turn them, causing the Zords to glow their respective color and rev their engines hard.

Rob: "Are you sure we can do this?"

Alex: "Stay cool, guys. Remember what I taught you."

Nikki: "Alright, let's do it!"

The FormulaZord, DragZord, SportZord and MuscleZord split off from the SemiZord, which continues down the street.

Nikki: "Time to form up!"

Nikki pulls the gear shifter, which causes the SemiZord to begin to raise up, balancing on its back wheels, but it quickly falls forward.

Nikki: "Dammit!" *holds up morpher* "Billy, how do I balance this thing?"

Billy: "You need to get it at the right speed, about 88 miles per hour."

Nikki: "88 mph? A Semi can go that fast?"

Billy: "I've been wondering that myself too... I mean, yes, it can! Now get to it!"

Nikki: "Ok, here goes..."

Nikki hits the gas and we see the Zord slowly boost to 88 mph on the gauge. It gets to the point where the buildings around it are nothing more than blurs. Once again, Nikki pulls the gear shifter, and this time the SemiZord finishes shifting its position. The back wheels are now in front of the cockpit.

Nikki: "Yeah, I did it!"

Alex: "Great job, Nikki! Our turn, Madison!"

Madison: "Right!"

The SportZord and MuscleZord turn back onto the same street as the SemiZord and speed up to its side. Where their windshields and hoods meet, a gap forms, allowing their back ends to stand up and connect to the sides of the SemiZord.

Alex: "Alright! Destin, Rob, your turn!"

Rob: "Affirmative! Let's go, Destin!"

Destin: "You got it, bro!"

The two turn back onto the main street.

Rob: "Stay to the left!"

As the FormulaZord moves forward, the DragZord suddenly moves in front of it.

Rob: "No, your other left!"

Destin: "But there's only one left!"

Rob: "But that's not..."

The MegaBee suddenly zaps the two Zords, shaking the cockpits and further irritating Rob.

Rob: "Never mind! Stay there, I'll do it myself."

Rob moves up next to Destin.

Rob: "Ok, so far so good! Now let's merge, quickly!"

Rob is suddenly hit with a force like a train. He looks over and sees Destin forcefully smashing the DragZord into the FormulaZord.

Rob: "What the heck? Are you merging with me, or trying to run me off the road?"

Destin: "Sorry!"

Rob: "Just stay with me!"

The two Zords move away from each other, then suddenly move back and broadside each other. This causes the Rangers' cockpit the shake like an earthquake and their airbags to pop up, but the Zords finally merge.

Destin: "Sweet! We did it, bro!"

Rob: "Yeah! Good job... bro..."

Alex: "Good work guys! Now slow down so we can finish docking!"

Destin/Rob: "Right!"

The combined FormulaZord and DragZord decrease their speed, allowing the SemiZord to catch up with them and merge with them. Once this happens, we see the Rangers all teleport into the main cockpit. The Rangers stations consist of a steering wheel, a gear shifter, a gas and brake pedal, and many colorful buttons.

Madison: "Yes! We did it! Great job, you guys!"

Destin: "Thanks, Maddy!"

Alex: "And just in time, too!"

Destin: "Let's squash this bug!"

Nikki: "Megazord Battle Mode, now!"

The Zords come to a complete halt and begins to rise up. The DragZord and FormulaZord form its lower legs and feet, the SportZord and MuscleZord form the arms, and the SemiZord forms the torso. The hands pop out of the Sport and MuscleZords' engine hoods, and finally the head pops out of the top of the SemiZord. The Head has an Optimus Prime-like mouthplate and a helmet with exhaust pipes on either side.

Nikki: "Grand Prix Megazord; Let's rev it up!"

Destin: "Hey, nice one-liner!"

Nikki: *flattered* "Best I could come up with off the fly."

Alex: "We'll have time for one-liners later. We need to take this thing down for good!"

Nikki: "Right, let's get to it! Megazord, battle ready!"

The Megazord gets into a fighting stance, then advances of the MegaBee, which is now sitting on top of a skyscraper. Angered by the presence of its new adversary, the monster screeches and fires energy bolts at the Megazord, which walks right through them without even flinching.

Alex: "Nikki, activate the Motor Sword!"

Nikki: "I'm all over it!"

She slams her fist down on a big red button with a sword symbol on it. Outside, the SemiZord's engine grate opens up and the motor floats out. A pair of parallel pipes fold out of it, forming the sword's "blade." The Megazord grabs it and holds it over its shoulder, ready to attack. The MegaBee fires another bolt, but the Megazord blocks it with the sword.

Nikki: "Time to try something else! Motor Sword, Fire Blast!"

The Megazord points the sword at the building the MegaBee is on. From the ends of the pipes, a stream of flame casts out and nearly hits the Bee, but it takes off and evades just in time. The building, on the other hand, is not so lucky, as the top of it completely bursts into flame and crumbles.

Destin: "Uh-oh, hope that building was insured!"

The cockpit suddenly shakes violently. The MegaBee is flying toward the Megazord, hitting it with a barrage of energy bolts. The Megazord swings the Motor Sword at it, but the Bee dodges again.

Nikki: "Man, this isn't going well!"

Madison: "That thing has to have a weak point!"

Rob: "The stinger!"

Nikki: "What?"

Rob: "When a honey bee stings its attacker, it loses its stinger and dies! Maybe if we cut off its stinger, that thing will go down!"

Nikki: "It's worth a shot! Let's do it!"

Destin: "Well you better get ready cause he's coming back at us!"

Indeed the MegaBee is heading back towards the Megazord, stinger aimed and ready to zap it again. The Megazord, raises its sword again and prepares to strike.

Nikki: "Wait for it…"

The MegaBee begins zapping the Megazord again, but lo and behold, it gets too close.

Nikki: "NOW!"

She turns hard on the steering wheel in front of her, causing the Megazord to swing the Motor Sword with all its might. It succeeds in slicing the MegaBee's stinger right off, causing the monster to screech in agony as it plummets to the ground and explodes.

Madison: "Alright! We did it! Great job, everyone!"

Alex: "Vein doesn't stand a chance now!"

The Megazord stands triumphantly in the middle of the city, sword mounted on its shoulder and a hand on its hip. The Ranger's greatest power is now with them.

~Home Base~

The Rangers enter the base from the Zord Hangar, unmorphed. They are joyfully chatting amongst one another, clearly happy with their victory.

Rodgers: "Attention Rangers!"

They quickly gather themselves and give the salute.

Rodgers: "Your performance today was significantly better than before, and you all operated the Megazord extremely well for your first outing." *to Nikki, Rob, and Destin* "I trust that your foster father taught you well."

Rob: "Of course he did!"

Destin: "I think I'm ready for my license!"

Nikki: "Yeah, he did great…"

Rodgers: "Excellent. Now, all of you, go home and rest. We have busy days ahead of us, and I trust you three have homework to do?"

Destin: "Oh, right! I have an essay due tomorrow!"

Rob: "As do I!"

Madison: "Don't worry, I can help you with it."

Destin: "Gee, thanks Madison! You're awesome!"

Madison: "Alright, my little superheroes, let's go home!"

The three of them laugh and head out the door. Nikki is about to follow them, but Alex grabs her shoulder.

Alex: "Nikki?"

Nikki: "What?"

Alex: "I just want to say… thanks for saving me back there."

Nikki: "No trouble whatsoever."

She tries to go, but Alex stops her again.

Alex: "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just got scared when you almost hit that car. You did great piloting the SemiZord and the Megazord today, and I'm very proud of you.

Nikki: "Oh, well… thanks. I'm sorry for what I said too. I really am…"

Alex: "Hey, you're ungrounded."

Nikki smiles a little, then rolls her eyes and gives Alex a big hug. He's surprised at first, as this is the last thing he expected from her, but he returns the hug.

Alex: "Let's go home."

Nikki: "Yeah, let's."

The two walk out of Home Base side by side, at peace with each other.

~Underground Lab~

Vein: "DOCTOR, I BELIEVE I WARNED YOU ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU FAILED US AGAIN."

Slechterik: "Those Rangers keep developing new weapons! It wasn't my fault this time, please spare me!"

Vein: "PATHETIC. YOU'RE LUCKY I STILL HAVE USES FOR YOU. COMPUTRA, DO IT."

Computra begins zapping the Doctor with her energy bolts, to the point where his clothes are burns and skin is actually smoking. The scene is made even more harrowing by the Doctor's agonizing screams that seem to reach beyond the Earth. Finally, Computra stops.

Vein: "THAT WILL BE ALL, COMPUTRA."

Computra: "Thank you, master."

Slechterik is lying on his side, clutching his body as if paralyzed. He watches as Computra exits the room, and a tear streams down his face.

Slechterik: *weak* "Why did I do this to you?"

~End of Episode 4~

* * *

Next Episode: Sleepless


	5. Episode 5: Sleepless

Here is Episode 5! Sorry for the delay, I had some work to catch up on, but now I'm back! Last time, Nikki, Rob and Destin learned how to properly operate the RacerZords, as well as form the Grand Prix Megazord! However, their training as Power Rangers is far from complete. How will it affect their everyday lives? Find out now!

* * *

 **Sleepless**

~Science Class~

It's the middle of Professor Vandor's class, and everything seems to be normal. He's giving a lecture, kids are sitting up and paying attention, until we see our three young Rangers. Nikki, Rob, and Destin are all struggling to keep their eyes open, constantly leaning forward and nearly drifting off, only to slap themselves back awake for fear of getting in trouble. All three look as if they haven't slept in days. At one point, Destin closes his eyes and almost begins to snore, when suddenly he's jolted back to reality when Professor Vandor calls on him.

Vandor: "Destin?"

Destin: *panicked* "Y...yes? Professor?"

Vandor: "Do you know the answer to the question?"

Destin begins freaking out, his eyes darting around the room as if vaguely trying to remember what the question was. He then catches a glimpse of Brad, with Melissa in his lap, flashing four fingers at him. He nods and mouths 'thanks.'

Destin: "Uh, four?"

The whole class bursts out into laughter at this statement.

Vandor: "Destin, do you mean to tell me that the theory of evolution was first proposed by 'four?'"

Destin's mouth opens as if he's going to say something, but he has no response.

Vandor: "Anyone else?"

Rob: *weakly* "Charles Darwin."

Vandor: "Correct, thank you Rob."

Violet, seeing that Rob is clearly out of it as well, places her hand on his shoulder.

Violet: "Rob, are you okay? You look awful."

Brad: *interrupting* "Guess being out of shape is finally catching up to them, am I right?"

Melissa: *giggles* "You're always right, babe!"

Destin suddenly stands up and glares at Brad, or at least manages a half-hearted glare thanks to the bags under his eyes.

Destin: "Hey, I'll… I'll show you who's out of shape…"

He begins to march over to Brad, as if picking a fight, but he suddenly collapses hard on the floor and falls asleep. Everyone begins dying of laughter at the seemingly unreal situation. Even Rob chuckles a little, but Violet nudges him and shakes her head.

Rob: "Sorry…"

~Cue Theme~

~After School~

As the bell rings, everyone ruses out of school to go about their lives. Even though it's the end of the day, Nikki, Rob and Destin still look beat to hell.

Nikki: "Is it me, or was that the longest day ever?"

Rob: "Indeed, I was up till like 2:00 doing homework last night!"

Destin: "I fell asleep doing my homework!"

Nikki: "It's all because Rodgers has been training us so hard! Add fighting Viratron to that, and we have no time to get any rest!"

Destin: *pointing* "And I have a feeling it's not going to stop here!"

He's pointing at Alex's police car pulling into the driveway, causing the three of them to sigh with frustration. As he pulls up to them, he rolls the window down.

Alex: "C'mon guys, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Nikki: "Alex, please, we're exhausted!"

Rob: "We have a bunch of homework to do as well!"

Destin: "My eyes won't even stay open anymore…"

Alex: *enthusiastic* "Sorry kids, but it's all part of being a Ranger. Now let's go! Double time!"

The teens reluctantly get in the car and drive off to suffer another day of hard training.

~Underground Lab~

Dr. Slechterik appears to be making some adjustments to the Matter Mutator.

Vein: "AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU UP TO THIS TIME, DOCTOR?"

Slechterik: "I've modified the Matter Mutator so that its mutation ray is even stronger than before! This will come especially handy in my new plan to destroy the Rangers!"

Vein: "WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?"

Slechterik walks over to a large metal cabinet and opens it up, revealing it to be fill of test tubes, filled with all different colors of liquid.

Slechterik: "I've collected DNA samples of hundred of different specimens from around the world. By mutating them, I'll be able to create a new monster from scratch!"

Vein: "MOST IMPRESSIVE. HOWEVER, IT HAD BETTER WORK THIS TIME. I AM GROWING TIRED OF YOUR FAILURES."

Slechterik: "Don't worry, master. I promise you won't be disappointed this time."

He inspects the numerous vials before grabbing an orange and a yellow one. He carefully pours them into one puddle on a medical table and backs away, aiming the matter mutator at them. The device unleashes a mutation ray, zapping the puddle and growing it into the glowing shape of a monstrous body. As the light fades, the monster is revealed: a goldfish body with black eyes and sharp, piranha-like teeth with human arms and legs.

Slechterik: "Rise up, Piranhadon! Go and destroy the Power Rangers!"

Without any questions, the monster eerily sits straight up, gets off the table, and marches out of the Lab, emitting a demonic growl of a laugh.

~Home Base~

Billy is walking the Rangers through the Zord Hangar towards an area in the back of the room.

Billy: "Today, you all will be training with your respective Ranger weapons."

He leads them to a display case that contains the weapons and opens it up, revealing the Red Revver, Blue Bumper, Golden Gear, Black Blazers, and Pink Piston. How warm at the center of the five is another weapon; a white pistol. When Rodgers sees that this is on display, his eyes go wide, seemingly with anxiety.

Nikki: "Hey, what's that one?"

Billy: "The pistol? Why that's-"

Rodgers quickly grabs Billy by the arm and pulls him away.

Rodgers: "I have to talk to Billy for a minute. Grab your weapons and head to the gym!"

The others look confused, but listen to their captain and take their weapons. Meanwhile, Rodgers drags Billy behind the SportZord, looking quite upset.

Rodgers: *angry* "What is that doing there? I told you to put it away for good!"

Billy: "Yes, but when you said 'put it away' you never specified exactly where you would like it put away."

Rodgers: "Just… put it somewhere they won't see it! I just want to forget that thing exists."

Billy: "Yes, sir."

Rodgers heads out to follow the Rangers while Billy watches him with dismay.

~Gymnasium~

The Rangers stand in a row with Rodgers strolling back and forth in front of them. Behind him are five robots that look identical to Alpha.

Rodgers: "In order to fully enhance your skills with your weapons, Billy has designed this sparring program for you. These robots have been programmed with the highest level of martial arts techniques, so be on your guard."

Madison: "Sir?"

Rodgers: "Yes, Madison?"

Madison: "I'm sorry but this doesn't exactly feel right. Why are they designed like Alpha?"

Rodgers: "My apologies if the designs throw you off, but with the recent construction of the RacerZords we were unable to afford a new robot blueprint. Thus, we created a new line of Alphas, designed specifically for training and easily disposable. Now then, let's begin shall we?"

From there we get a montage of the Rangers fighting against the Alpha robots, which are actually putting up a good fight. Alex and Madison seem to be doing great, blocking the Alphas' attacks and striking back, eventually disabling them with a series of heavy blows. However, Nikki, Rob, and Destin are having less luck. Their tired stages are clearly having an effect on them. Nikki's attacks are easily repelled by the Alpha, who proceeds to inflict a pair of punches and a devastating kick to her torso. Rob tries desperately to hold his ground and block the Alpha's every attack with the Blue Bumper, but it suddenly lands a blow on his chest, forcing him to take a step back. Unfortunately, this causes him to put an immense amount of pressure on his broken leg. The resulting pain he suffers allows the Alpha to do a low kick to his other leg and knock Rob flat on the ground. Destin is faring no better, blindly swinging the Golden Gear in all directions, which the Alpha easily avoids. Eventually, Destin charges at the Alpha, only for it to sidestep slightly and trip him up, causing him to face plant hard on the gym floor. Alex and Madison help the three to their feet, especially Rob, who seems to be in more pain than the others. Rodgers comes back onto the scene with a disappointed look on his face.

Rodgers: "Alex and Madison, excellent job." *to Nikki, Rob and Destin* "You three care to explain what happened out there?"

Rob: "Sir, pardon me but we're far too exhausted to do anything right now, not even train."

Rodgers: "Tired, you say?"

Destin: "We've barely gotten any sleep all week. All this training has us completely burned out!"

Rodgers: "Nikki, do you have anything to add? Perhaps a better excuse?"

Nikki's face goes pale. He mouth opens as if she's going to say something, but the alarm suddenly goes off. They all immediately rush back to the viewing screen to see what's happening. The screen shows Piranhadon walking through the city streets, with people running in pure terror.

Rodgers: "Looks like another one of Viratron's monsters. Rangers, move out!"

The five heroes nod, take out their Keys and get into position.

Nikki: "Ready?"

All: "Ready! GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

~City Streets~

Cutting to the scene of the crime, where Piranhadon is surrounded by panicking citizens and burning buildings.

Piranhadon: "Filthy humans! You all fish food!"

The monster plucks several scales off his body, which he throws into the crowds of innocent people. In true Power Rangers fashion, the scales explode like grenades, sending the people flying. Piranhadon laugh maniacally, but stops when he hears the sound of an approaching police car. The Power Rangers jump out and line up to confront the aquatic menace.

Piranhadon: "Aha! So you're Power Rangers! You be easy pickings for Piranhadon!"

Nikki: "Fat chance, fish face! We're taking you down right here and right… *yawn* right now!"

Destin: "Prepare to be… *yawn* destroyed!"

Piranhadon: "Power Rangers not destroy Piranhadon! Piranhadon destroy Power Rangers!"

The monsters bares his fangs at the Rangers before charging at them. The Rangers get into a battle pose before rushing in as well. Alex and Madison, not being completely exhausted, zoom ahead of the other three and attack Piranhadon. They unleash a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which the monster blocks with ease. The two then leap into the air and attempt a flying kick, but Piranhadon catches them in mid air and slams them on the ground before tossing them behind him with little to no effort. Finally, Nikki, Rob and Destin are within striking distance. However, as they let out a battle cry and go in for the attack, Piranhadon easily knocks them away one by one, with a karate chop to Destin's back, a roundhouse to Rob's ribs, and a lethal punch to Nikki's stomach that sends her flying back. Seeing that she's defenseless, Piranhadon goes for her.

Destin: "Nikki, watch out!"

Nikki hears Destin's warning and looks up, seeing the freak of nature approaching her. She quickly draws her Drive Blaster and zaps him several times in the torso, causing him to back up. Already exhausted from the battle, Nikki collapses, seemingly unconscious. Piranhadon's torso is still smoking from the blast; he's been injured bad.

Piranhadon: "Ranger haven't won yet! Piranhadon will be back!"

He plucks five of his scales off, one for each Ranger, and tosses the into the air. Each Ranger is suddenly caught in the middle of a giant explosion that sends them dozens of feet into the air. Thankfully, their suits protect them from too much damage, but when they all gather their bearings, they see that Piranhadon is gone.

Alex: "Damn it! He got away!"

He and Madison look around and see the three teens are have demorphed and are unconscious. They quickly rush to help their foster kids.

~Home Base~

Cutting back to Home Base, we see the five Rangers seated at a round table, with Captain Rodgers walking around it, arms behind his back and a frustrated look on his face.

Rodgers: "Can someone tell me why you allowed that monster to escape?"

Nikki immediately stands up and faces Rodgers., looking as if she's had enough.

Nikki: "I can tell you why: it's because you've been training us non-stop and now we have no energy to fight!"

Alex: "Nikki, sit down."

Rodgers: "You're out of line here, Red Ranger."

Madison: "Sir, with all do respect, I'm going to have a agree with Nikki. I mean, you have been pushing them a little too hard lately."

Nikki: "Don't you realize we have lives outside of being Power Rangers? We have school for half the day and homework afterwards! I mean, I never thought being a Ranger would be easy, but you've literally made it a living hell!"

Rodgers: *firm* "Living hell? You haven't even seen half the battle yet! In order to prepare you for whatever Vein has planned, I must train you to your limits!"

Nikki: *furious* "You make it sound so easy. How about you put on a Ranger suit and go fight Vein instead of just sitting around, barking orders?"

Rodgers glares at her, clearly pissed off at her disrespect. However, he has no response to this remark.

Nikki: "I'll prove that we don't need anymore training! I'm gonna go out there and beat Piranhadon all by myself!"

She immediately pushes herself away from the table and storms out of the room.

Madison: "Nikki, stop!"

Rodgers: "No!"

Madison: "Sir, are you just going to let her go?"

Rodgers: "She wants to prove a point. Let her prove it."

The Rangers watch Nikki go, all with concerned looks on their faces.

~Ash Valley~

Police patrol the areas that Piranhadon has devastated. From an alley, we see the monster himself watching them, drooling like a hungry predator.

Piranhadon: "Wonderful! More humans to blow up!"

The monsters leaps from his covers and eats a loud cackle, which the police quickly take notice of. They draw their guns and take aim.

Officer: "Freeze!"

Piranhadon doesn't stop, so the cops proceeds to open fire, but the bullets simple bounce off his tough scales. He plucks off several more scales and chucks them at the police, causing explosions all around them.

Piranhadon: "Haha! Piranhadon make blue boys go boom!"

Nikki: "Hold it right there!"

Piranhadon turns to see Nikki, morphed into the Red Ranger, run onto the scene.

Nikki: "Returning to the scene of the crime, just like in the movies. You freaks are so predictable!"

Piranhadon: "Oh yeah? Well I predict you're about to go boom too!"

He tosses several more scales at Nikki, but she just barely manages to avoid them. She jumps right at Piranhadon and punches him in the face.

Piranhadon: "Grr… Red Ranger will pay for hurting my face!"

Nikki goes in again with a side-kick, but Piranhadon knocks her leg away and punches her twice in the chest, followed by a kick to the chest. Nikki attempt two punches of her own, but Piranhadon easily dodges them and delivers three roundhouse kicks to her ribs. Stunned, Nikki is unable to protect herself as Piranhadon spins and smacks her across the head with his tail. She tumbles to the ground and rolls away from the monster, who laughs at her embarrassing downfall.

Piranhadon: "Aw, is Red Ranger getting tired? Don't worry, Piranhadon will put you to sleep for good!"

~Home Base~

Rodgers and the other Rangers are watching the fight on the viewing screen, and are horrified to see her take such a beating.

Destin: "Sir, she can't take much more of this! We have to go help her!"

Rodgers: "Then I believe she has failed to prove her point."

Destin: *angry* "Don't you see? This was her point! We can't fight Vein and his monsters if we're always this tired! We need a decent amount of rest every once and awhile like every person does!

Once again, Rodgers has no response. Instead, he actually seems to be listening to Destin. He watches Nikki on the ground, getting repeatedly kicked like a bad dog.

Rodgers: *sighs* "Go, she needs your help."

Destin: *smiles* "Yes, sir!"

The Rangers get into position again.

All: "GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

~Ash Valley~

Piranhadon has Nikki pinned to the ground and is holding her arm behind her as if he's about to break it. He laughs in pure enjoyment as Nikki yelps with pain.

Piranhadon: "Oh no! It looks like this toy is broken!"

Nikki braces for the searing pain the is about to ensue, but out of nowhere, Destin's Golden Gear flies through the air and slices right into Piranhadon like a shuriken. The monster roars in pain and falls flat onto his back. Nikki looks up and is overjoyed to see her fellow Rangers rushing to her aid with their signature weapons at their side. They support her as she struggles to her feet.

Madison: "You okay?"

Nikki: "Now I am. Thanks for having my back!"

Destin: "No problem-o! Let's fry this fish!"

Nikki: "Right! Red Revver!"

Nikki's weapon materializes around her hand. Piranhadon recovers and is shocked to see the other Rangers.

Piranhadon: "Hey! Where did you four come from!"

Alex: "It's not about where we came from! It's about where you're going! Rangers ready?"

All: "CHARGE!"

They all rush directly at Piranhadon, who is helpless against their assault. Nikki goes in first, smashing the Revver right into his stomach and chest, followed by an uppercut. Rob inflicts two backhand-punches to Piranhadon's torso, followed by a side kick and a punch. Destin uses his special Gear Vortex move and flies past him, spinning like a tornado and inflicting multiple slash wounds. Alex twirls his Black Blazers around, landing several blows on Piranhadon's stomach, chest, ribs, neck, and head. Piranhadon retaliates with a punch, but Alex blocks it with one Blazer and hits him square in the face with the other. Finally, Madison moves in with her Piston, swiping it across Piranhadon's torso in an x-slash followed by a double kick and other slash. She then swings the piston low and knocks the monster off his feet.

Madison: "Have a nice trip, fish breath!"

The Rangers regroup just in time for Piranhadon to get back up, dazed and confused.

Nikki: "Guess he's the tired one now! How about we kick this fight into overdrive!"

All: "Right!"

The Rangers get into their train formation, hands on each others' shoulders, with Nikki in the lead. By the time Piranhadon regains his senses, it's too late.

All: "MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!"

All five Rangers glow their respective colors as they fly at the fishy fiend, broadsiding him with all the power they have. The monster cries out in pain, knowing his battle is finished. The Rangers come to a screeching halt as Piranhadon falls to the ground and explodes behind him.

~Underground Base~

Vein: "DOCTOR! YOUR PATHETIC MONSTER HAS TURNED OUT TO BE YET ANOTHER FAILURE!"

Slechterik: "Fortunately, master, I came prepared this time!"

The wicked Doctor walks over to a control panel and pulls a large lever.

Slechterik: "Lightning Rod, defibrillate!"

~Ash Valley~

On top of a tall building, a small, unnoticeable metal rod emerges from the roof. Small as it is, it fires gigantic lightning bolts down at the charred body of Piranhadon. The monster's body begins to glow, and it suddenly grows to mammoth proportions just like the MegaBee. The Rangers, standing just meters away from the behemoth, are shocked to see this.

Piranhadon: "Haha! Now, I don't have to blow you up! I can just step on you!"

Thinking quickly, Nikki raises her morpher to her mouth and calls for Billy.

Nikki: "Billy, quick! We need the RacerZords now!"

Billy: "Affirmative! They're on their way!"

The Zords quickly arrive on the scene and the Rangers jump inside them. Piranhadon take notice of them too and plucks more of his scales off.

Piranhadon: "Looks like I'm blowing you up after all!"

He chucks the scales at the Zords. The Rangers quickly break formation and head down separate streets, narrowly avoiding the ensuing explosions.

Nikki: "You guys, take the lead."

Madison: "It's got to be a team effort, Nikki!"

Destin: "All for one, one for all, and all that jazz."

Nikki: "You're right. Okay, let's do it!"

The SemiZord lines up with Piranhadon and heads straight for him.

Nikki: "Take this!"

The SemiZord rams into Piranhadon, causing him to stumble. Then, the DragZord comes into range of the tower beast.

Destin: "Lemme try something else! Fireballs away!"

He pulls back on the gear shifter to an icon in the shape of a flame. The DragZord suddenly shoots a series of fireballs out of its exhaust pipes, which arc through the air and rain down on Piranhadon, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Nikki: "Hey, cool trick Destin!"

Destin: "Thanks! It's your turn, Nikki!"

Nikki: "Let's combine!"

The Rangers take out their Megazord Keys and insert them into the ignition.

All: "GRAND PRIX MEGAZORD!"

~Megazord Assembly~

The Ranger teleport into the main cockpit.

Nikki: "Grand Prix Megazord, let's rev it up!"

Piranhadon: "Megazord-Schmegazord! Piranhadon blow you up now!"

Nikki: "Don't bet on it!"

Piranhadon charges at the Megazord, but gets knocked away with a left jab. Clearly not learning anything, he goes in again, only to get a roundhouse kick to the the face. Now the Megazord goes in for its own attack.

Piranhadon: "Bombs away!"

The monster pulls off several more scales and hurls them at the Megazord, bombarding it with explosions. The Rangers struggle inside as the cockpit rocks violently.

Piranhadon: "Now I got you!"

Nikki: "We need more power! Activate Motor Sword!"

She slams down on the red sword button, which opens up the SemiZord's engine grate and releases the sword. Piranhadon lashes out with his fist, but the Megazord catches it and knocks him away with a mighty swing of the Motor Sword. Piranhadon tumbles away, now enraged.

Piranhadon: "Enough! Piranhadon make you go boom boom!"

He tosses several more of his scales at the Megazord, but it knocks them away with the sword.

Nikki: "Now it's your turn!"

The Megazord points the sword at Piranhadon, causing him to quiver in fear.

All: "MOTOR SWORD; BACKFIRE STRIKE!"

The Rangers push forward hard on their gear shifters, activating the finishing move. The Megazord raises the Motor Sword above its head. The exhaust pipe blades flare up and begins spouting smoke. The Megazord swings the blade in a circle above its head once, twice, before bringing it down and slashing it across Piranhadon's body. The monsters gives out one final roar before falling down again and exploding, now completely vaporized.

~Home Base~

The Rangers walk into Home Base from the Zord Hangar. Nikki, Rob and Destin are in the lead, stretching, yawning, and talking sleepily.

Destin: "Man, I'm beat."

Rob: "Affirmative. I feel as if I need to hibernate for a year."

Nikki: *nudges Rob* "For once, we agree on something."

The three chuckle amongst themselves, not noticing Rodgers standing in front of them.

Rodgers: "Rangers!"

The five immediately stand at attention.

Rodgers: "At ease."

The three teens relax their posture, but look confused and Rodgers' strange and sudden good mood.

Rodgers: "You all did a good job out there today, and for that, I commend you."

Nikki: "So what's next? More training?"

Rodgers: "No, Nikki. Tomorrow, you all get the day off."

The teens' expressions suddenly go from serious to excited.

Rodgers: "And from then on, I'm shortening your daily training hours."

Destin: "You've gotta be joking, right?"

Rodgers: "This is no joke, Destin. After seeing all the hard work you put into your duties, I figured I should stop pushing you so hard."

Nikki: "Sir, I don't know what to say... Thank you!"

Rodgers: "No thanks needed. You've earned this."

The Rangers, overjoyed by this news, start cheering and high-fiving each other.

Rodgers: "Now, go home and rest up."

Rob: "We're still going to have to get our homework done first!"

Madison: "Well... I thought about that, and I figured you kids could use a break from homework too, so I had Alpha it all for you."

Alpha: "What? You told me they were highly important equations for a new weapons system! Well, thank you for wasting my time!"

Madison: "Sorry Alpha! I'll get you a whole box of oil cans later."

Alpha: "Oh, you're lucky I like oil so much!"

The Rangers, Rodgers, Billy and Alpha all share a laugh as another day of saving the world comes to a close.

~End of Episode 5~

* * *

Next Episode: Evil Within


	6. Episode 6: Evil Within

Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. I got a bad case of writer's block, but that's long gone by now. Anyway here's my new chapter of PR GPX. Last time, Nikki, Rob and Destin were at their breaking point after getting little to no sleep from all the training they were being put through. Thankfully, after a successful mission, Rodgers agreed to lighten up and give the three a break. What will the Rangers experience next? Find out now!

* * *

 **Evil Within**

~Ash Valley High School~

Outside the school there are very few cars in the parking lot, indicating this is not a school day. However, Madison and Nikki pull into a spot and start heading towards the entrance.

Nikki: "So, remind me why you're making me do this again?"

Madison: "You spend too much time cooped up in your room. I figured it's time you get out there and get involved in something."

Nikki: "But the Cheerleading Squad? Really? Couldn't I have signed up for Chess Club or something?"

Madison: "Look, just give it a try, if not for you then do it for me. If you truly, absolutely, one-hundred percent hate it, then we can try something else."

Nikki: "Fine. Just, don't go too far when you leave. I'm probably gonna be out of here in a millisecond."

Madison: "If you say so…"

The two head inside.

~School Gymnasium~

In the gym, there are sign-up stations for all kinds of sports; football, baseball, hockey, soccer, and many others. In the very back of the gym, of all places, is the Cheer Squad sign up. Madison leads a hesitant Nikki over to the table, where an attractive young woman sits.

Madison: "Hi, is this the Cheer Squad sign-up?"

Woman: "Yes it is. Would you like to join us?"

Madison looks at Nikki, who still seems hesitant, but eventually rolls her eyes and gives in.

Nikki: "Yeah, sure."

She reluctantly puts her name down on a clipboard. The Woman extends her hand and she shakes it.

Woman: "Welcome to the team. I'm the captain of the Cheer Squad, you can call me Ms. Malkova."

Nikki: "Pleased to meet you."

Ms. Malkova hands her a uniform and points to a door.

Malkova: "You can go meet your teammates in the locker room. We're actually having our first practice of the season today."

Nikki: "Great…"

She heads off towards the locker room, looking back one more time at Nikki, who gives her a happy little wave goodbye. Nikki doesn't return the gesture, however, and continues through the door.

~Cue Theme~

Nikki slowly walks into the locker room to find dozens of girls already in their uniforms talking, giggling, and gossiping amongst each other. Once they notice Nikki, however, the whole room goes silent.

Nikki: "Uh… hi."

From the crowd of girls, Melissa steps out, hands on her hips, and glares at Nikki.

Melissa: "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Nikki: "And… I immediately regret this decision."

Melissa: "So, little miss emo thinks she has what it takes to be a cheerleader, huh? Well, trust me sister, this ain't some girl scout camp, because we are literally gonna put you through hell."

Nikki: "Bring it on, rod magnet."

The other girls laugh, as well as Melissa, who is now smiling.

Cheerleader #1: "Well, she's got the sass down"

Melissa: *to Nikki* "Now let's see how that uniform looks on you."

Embarrassed, Nikki heads behind a few lockers out of sight.

Cheerleader #2: "She can't even change in front of us. This is going to be hilarious…"

The girls all laugh again, but stop as Nikki comes back out, now in her uniform. Surprisingly, the two-piece crop top and skirt combo actually looks really good on her. Melissa goes up to her and walks a circle around her, as if inspecting her. Nikki just stands there, obviously feeling humiliated.

Melissa: "Not bad, girl, not bad. Well, you've got the look and the attitude down, now all you need is the moves. Show us a flip."

Nikki: "A… a what?"

Melissa: "Did I stutter? Jump and do a little backwards midair somersault."

Nikki looks panicked. She knows she can do a flip and most likely wants to so she can impress these girls. But at the same time, if she were to show her full potential, she may risk raising some suspicion. She gets ready, jumps into the air and does a triple-backflip, which the girls watch in awe. However, she purposely fails to land on her feet, instead landing on her face. The locker room once again erupts with laughter.

Melissa: "It's a start, I guess. Alright girls, class dismissed. Ms. Malkova wants us out on the field in five, so hop to it."

The squad head out of the locker room. Nikki follows them, but Melissa has stayed behind and grabs Nikki's arm.

Melissa: "Listen, I can't have you going out there and embarrassing us like that. So, even though every other part of my brain is screaming at me not to, I'm going to help you."

Nikki: "Really? How?"

Melissa goes into her locker and digs through her backpack, producing a black soda can with a bright neon red logo on it.

Melissa: "Say hello to my little friend, Shredder. I use this on all the newbies; really whips them into shape, at least until they get good."

She hands Nikki the drink, who takes it and slowly opens it. Melissa gestures for her to drink it, which she does.

Melissa: "So, how do you feel?"

Nikki just stands there awkwardly for a moment.

Nikki: "I feel normal. What was this supposed to-"

Suddenly, Nikki's eyes go wide and her pupils shrink, as if she just go injected with adrenaline.

~Underground Lab~

Vein: "DOCTOR, I WOULD LIKE TO BE REMINDED OF WHY YOUR LITTLE EXPERIMENT FAILED."

Slechterik: "Quite simple, master. Piranhadon was a test, and a flawed test at that. However, I can promise you that my next creation will be even more flawless!"

Computra: "Call yourself a doctor!"

Slechterik: "What?"

Computra: "Is your plan really to just keep making monsters in the hopes that one of them will eventually defeat the Rangers? Why not create an army?"

Slechterik: "There are several factors behind that, my dear. First, while the Orcyox are simple and straightforward mutations of ordinary people, genetic combinations of different species are far more complex. Therefore, and army of them would be next to impossible to control. On top of that, we run the risk of them going rogue on our master and taking the city for themselves."

Vein: "YOU MAKE VALID POINTS, DOCTOR. IN MY CURRENT STATE EVEN I WOULD BE UNABLE TO CONTROL SUCH A LARGE NUMBER OF COMPLEX CREATIONS. HOWEVER, THAT MEANS I HAVE TO TRUST YOU TO CREATE A BEING THAT IS STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY THE RANGERS, AND IT WOULD BE WISE FOR YOU TO REMEMBER THAT I DESPISE HAVING MY FAITH TOYED WITH."

Slechterik: *nervous* "Of course, Vein. Now, allow me to present my newest creation…"

Dr. Slechterik inspects several vials in his cabinet before removing another two and placing them on the medical table. After a quick zap from that Matter Mutator, another monster is born. It appears to be a bird's body with a mosquito head and wings as well as pincers on the end of its arms.

Slechterik: "Allow me to introduce Skeeterhead. His lightweight form will enable him incredible speed and agility. Plus, lurking within his proboscis is an incredibly strong toxin that, when injected, will cause total paralysis within seconds!"

Vein: "IMPRESSIVE, MOST IMPRESSIVE. HOWEVER, I WILL NEED A WAY OF MAKING SURE YOU SUCCEED THIS TIME WITHOUT FAIL. COMPUTRA!"

Computra: "Yes, master?"

Vein: "ACCOMPANY THIS MONSTER TO THE SURFACE AND PROVIDE BACKUP. MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT DISAPPOINT."

Computra: "As you wish, my master."

Skeeterhead: "C'mon, pretty lady! There's no time to waste!"

The monster eagerly runs ahead of her out of the Lab.

~Tyler Household~

Rob and Destin are sitting at the dining room doing homework while Alex and Madison watch TV. Suddenly, Nikki bursts through the front door, completely energized.

Nikki: "Hey, hey, hey! What's up y'all?"

The two boys immediately catch eye of her in her cheerleader uniform and instantly freeze.

Destin: "Nikki…"

Nikki: *flirty* "Hey, Destin!"

Rob: "Wow, you look…"

Nikki: "Uh-huh…"

Destin: "Well, you look…"

Nikki: "Amazing! I know, right? I gotta say, cheerleading is a blast! I still have so much energy!"

Madison: "Really? So you enjoyed yourself then?"

Nikki: "Totally! I wasn't really sure at first, but now I've never been more sure! Can't thank you enough for signing me up, mom!"

Madison: "Oh, well, no problem… wait, did she just call me mom?"

Alex: "How did you get home?"

Nikki: "Oh, well, I still had a little energy left over after practice so I ran all the way home and never broke a sweat!"

Alex: *whispers to Madison* "Is it me, or is she acting strange?"

Madison: "Oh, relax! She's just a little excited. Aren't you happy to see her involved in something?"

Alex: "Yeah, I guess. It's just a little off putting to see her like this…"

The Rangers' morphers suddenly beep and Rodgers' voice comes through.

Rodgers: "Rangers, apologies in advance. I know I promised you the day off, but it looks like Vein has other plans. There are multiple reports of monster attacks in the city. Get over there quickly and put a stop to it!"

Alex: "Yes, sir! Let's go, Rang-"

Nikki: *interrupting* "Right! Let's move it, guys! Try and keep up!"

Just as quickly as she came in, she's out the door. The four look stunned, but quickly get up and follow after her.

~Ash Valley~

The city is covered in people laying in the ground with disgusting sting marks on their necks. It's clear they have been paralyzed by Skeeterhead. We suddenly see Skeeterhead holding a man by his shirt collar, while Computra and a group of Orcyox watch with delight.

Man: "Please, don't hurt me!"

Skeeterhead: "Don't worry! After this, you won't feel a thing!"

The monster laughs maniacally and violently drives his proboscis into the man's neck. He then let's go of the man, who falls the the ground, unable to move a muscle. Just then, the Rangers arrive on the scene in the police car. Nikki immediately jumps out of the car and runs to confront the monsters. The others follow behind.

Skeeterhead: "Ooo, and who might you be?"

Computra: "Those are the Power Rangers."

Skeeterhead: "Huh, they don't look like very much…"

Nikki: "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet! Ready?"

All: "Ready! GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

Skeeterhead: *sarcastically* "Oh, I'm so scared!"

Computra: "Orcyox, attack!"

The fleet of Orcyox roar and charge the Rangers, bone clubs in hand, led by the malicious Skeeterhead.

Nikki: "You four get the green guys! I'll go after the big bad bug!"

She runs off and goes straight for Skeeterhead.

Madison: "Nikki, wait! This needs to be a team effort!"

Before she can say anything else, she's attacked by a pair of Orcyox who both clobber her with their bone clubs. She quickly shakes off the blows and ducks under two more attacks before jumping into the air and doing a split kick on the pair of monsters. Meanwhile, Alex blocks several attacks from an Orcyox before rapidly punching him several times in the stomach, followed by a kick to the chest that sends it onto its back. He quickly grabs it by the legs and swings it around and around, smashing it into the Orcyox surrounding him. He finally throws the beast into a crowd of the monsters, knocking them all over like bowling pins.

Alex: "See ya!"

Rob and Destin are busy fighting back to back, kicking away any Orcyox that approach them.

Destin: "There's a lot coming from my side!"

Rob: "Boost me up. I'll take them out!"

Destin: "You got it, bro!"

Destin gets down on one knee and folds his hands. Rob steps into his hands and Destin lifts him up, tossing him behind him. Rob goes into a bicycle kick and annihilates nearly a dozen Orcyox in his path. Meanwhile, Nikki has engaged Skeeterhead with both her Drive Blaster and the Red Revver. She punches his with the Revver before shooting him with the blaster, and she repeats this cycle over and over.

Nikki: "You know, on one hand, I wanna stay back and shoot you so I don't chip a nail, but on the other hand, you're so repulsive I just wanna punch you until you go splat!"

Skeeterhead lets out a cry of frustration and charges Nikki again, but she stops him in his tracks with another shot from the blaster.

Nikki: "Revver Charge!"

Using her special attack, Nikki's body begins to glow red as she rushes at Skeeterhead, smashing the Revver into his torso with tremendous force. Computra watches him fly back and shakes her head with disappointment.

Computra: "Pathetic. You're just another one of the Doctor's failures…"

She disappears in a ball of fire, leaving her monstrous comrade to bite the dust.

Skeeterhead: "What?! Don't abandon me!"

Skeeterhead looks around in panic, seeing the Orcyox army all turn back into humans. The Power Rangers regroup and face their adversary, who faces them in return with a hiss of anger.

Skeeterhead: "You Power Punks got lucky this time, but I'll be back!"

With a buzz of his wings and a gust of wind, Skeeterhead is gone. The Rangers begins helping people to their feet and tending to those who got paralyzed, but Nikki just stands there gloating at her victory.

Nikki: "Did you see how awesome I was? I was like 'BAM'! And he was like 'ACK'! And then I was like-"

Alex: *interrupting* "Nikki! A little help please?"

Nikki turns and sees Alex trying to help an elderly woman to her feet.

Nikki: "Oh, right!"

She rushes over and lifts the elderly woman with ease, helping he get to the sidewalk. Alex follows, but suddenly something squishes under his foot. He looks down and sees a drop of purple slime. He kneels and wipes some up with his glove finger and inspects it.

~Home Base~

Transition over to Home Base, where Billy is looking at the purple substance through a microscope.

Billy: "Interesting. This definitely is mosquito venom, but unlike the itchy variety you all are familiar with, the genetic mutation that created Skeeterhead appears to have caused the venom to become paralytic."

Rodgers: "Get to work on an antidote immediately! We're going to need lots of it."

Billy: "Yes sir, right away!"

Nikki: *frustrated* "Why are we still here? We should be out there looking for that crazed creepy crawly!"

Rodgers: "You're acting a little strange today, Nikki."

Nikki: "What're you talking about. I'm always like this!"

Destin: "I'm kinda liking it. You were really giving that bug brain a run for his money!"

Nikki: *flirty* "Why thank you, Destin!"

Alex: "Nikki, what exactly did you do at cheerleading practice?"

Nikki: " Oh, you know, practiced formation, did some flips and other tricks, and I had some of this…"

She takes out another can of Shredder and proceeds to open it and drink it.

Alex: "What is that?"

Nikki: "Whats what?"

Madison: "Oh my God, is that Shredder?"

Nikki: "Yeah, so?"

Rodgers: "Nikki, Shredder is an illegal drink! It's laced with a substance that causes hyperactivity and anger outbursts!"

Nikki: *in a sudden anger outburst* "Oh, really? Do you see ME having having any anger problems?!"

Realizing whats happening, Rodgers quickly snatches the can away from her, which causes Nikki to go insane, so much so that Rob and Destin have to hold her back from tearing Rodgers apart.

Nikki: *screaming* "GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"

Rodgers: "Put her in a holding cell until she calms down."

Rob and Destin pull her out of the room, kicking and screaming as if she legitimately wanted to murder them all.

Madison: "I can't believe this… where did she get that?"

Rodgers: "She could've gotten it from anywhere. Shredder's been appearing all over Ash Valley lately. Even kids under ten have been getting their hands on it."

Madison: *worried* "But why? Why would she feel the need to take such a terrible thing? Oh God, this is so bad…"

Suddenly, Skeeterhead appears on the viewing screen, once again wreaking havoc in the city.

Rodgers: "And it just got worse. Move out, Rangers!"

Alex: "What about Nikki?"

Rodgers: "I'll look after her until she calms down. Once she snaps out of it and gathers her bearings, I'll send her out."

Madison: "Please, don't let anything happen to her…"

Rodgers: "Don't worry, I won't. Now, move!"

All: "Yes, sir!"

The Rangers move out to face the monster once again.

~Ash Valley~

Skeeterhead stands proudly amongst a crowd of people lying paralyzed on the ground.

Skeeterhead: "I'll show Computra how pathetic I am! I'll paralyze the entire city if I have to!"

Alex: "That's not gonna happen!"

Skeeterhead turns to see the Rangers approaching him morphed once again.

Skeeterhead: "What? One, two, three, four? Where's number five?"

Destin: "Doesn't matter. We're stopping you're paralyzingly path of destruction here and now!"

Skeeterhead: "Why don't you come say that to my stinger?"

With that the Rangers charge, all of them leaping into the air and kicking out at Skeeterhead. However, the monster easily avoids their attack. He then begins attacking them with the great speed. He's blurred with motion, striking each one of the Rangers numerous times. All four of them seem helpless against this relentless assault. Suddenly, Skeeterhead changes his tactics and proceeds to sting Rob and Destin. The two Rangers go down instantly, unable to move.

Madison: "No!"

Skeeterhead: "You're next!"

~Home Base~

Nikki is sitting in a cell, holding her knees to her chest and breathing heavily. When Rodgers comes and stands by the bars, she immediately gets up and starts shaking them.

Nikki: "Please, Captain! Give me my Shredder! I need it! I'll do anything, just please give it back!"

Rodgers: "Take a good long look at yourself, Nikki! You're having a nervous breakdown over an illegal substance! Is this something a Ranger would do?"

Nikki: "It just… it feels so good when I drink it! Now I don't think I can live without it…"

Rodgers: "Of all the idiotic things you could say! What about your friends? Your family? The people of this city who are counting on you to protect them? You're willing to sacrifice all that for a damned energy drink?!"

These words seems to snap Nikki out of her delusions, and she beings to reflect on her actions.

Nikki: "What am I doing? Yesterday I was a hero, and now I'm a crook…"

Rodgers: "You're not a crook, not yet. But you will be if you keep this up. I can keep you in that cell for as long as I like unless you give up this stupid obsession and get back to saving the city!"

Nikki thinks long and hard for a moment, then looks back up at Rodgers and nods.

Rodgers: "Do I have your word?"

Nikki: "Yes, sir."

Trusting her, Rodgers unlocks the cell and lets her out. Nikki steps out and salutes him, and he salutes her back. Just then, Billy comes in with a syringe.

Billy: "Sir, I finished the antidote!"

Rodgers: "That hardly looks like enough."

Billy: "I'm still making more for the population. This batch right here is for the Rangers."

Rodgers: "Good. Nikki, take the antidote and give it to the others. Then get rid of Skeeterhead before he can do it again."

Nikki: "Yes, sir! GRAND PRIX; REV IT UP!"

~Morphing Sequence~

~Ash Valley~

Alex and Madison desperately try to land a punch on Skeeterhead, but the monster is too fast and continues to block their attacks.

Skeeterhead: "Alright, I'm getting bored!"

He proceeds to grab the Pink and Black Rangers and sting them, causing the two to become paralyzed.

Madison: "No, I can't move…"

Alex: "It's over… we lost…"

Skeeterhead: "I can't believe my eyes! I actually beat the Power Rangers! I can't wait to tell Computra-"

Nikki: "Revver Charge!"

Before Skeeterhead can respond, Nikki comes flying in using her special attack and rams into the monster, sending him flying.

Rob: "Nikki? Thank goodness!"

Nikki: "Hang on, guys!"

With Skeeterhead stunned, Nikki rushes to each Ranger and injects them with a portion of the antidote. They quickly get to their feet and gather their bearings, clearly affected from being paralyzed.

Nikki: "Billy's making more of this stuff for the rest of the people. In the meantime, we need to get rid of this freak!"

Madison: "Does this mean you finally let go of that Shredder drink?"

Nikki: "You bet! And it looks like I did just in time. C'mon, let's finish this!"

Others: "Right!"

Skeeterhead: "What? But my toxin-"

Nikki: "Has been nullified! It's time to take you down!"

The Rangers line up and face their opponent.

Madison: "Wheels of Ferocity! Pink Grand Prix Ranger!"

Alex: "Wheel of Endurance! Black Grand Prix Ranger!"

Destin: "Wheels of Strength! Yellow Grand Prix Ranger!"

Rob: "Wheels of Speed! Blue Grand Prix Ranger!"

Nikki: "Wheels of Victory! Red Grand Prix Ranger!"

All: "Speed is key! Cause we're the Power Rangers GRAND PRIX!"

The five pose for battle as an enormous wall of fire erupts behind them.

Skeeterhead: "So, you're back on your feet? So what? I'm still faster than you!"

Nikki: "We'll see about that!" *to others* "Guys, let's go Maximum Overdrive!"

The Rangers all get into their train formation and line up with Skeeterhead, who fearlessly charges right at them in a blind rage.

All: "MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!"

Each glowing their respective color, the Rangers fly right at the monster and broadside him. They skid to a halt as he cries out in pain.

Skeeterhead: "Wish I had been paralyzed for that.. probably would've hurt less!"

The Rangers strike a victory pose as Skeeterhead explodes behind them.

~Underground Lab~

Computra: "Like I said; pathetic."

Slechterik: "He won't be so pathetic after this!"

The doctor heads over to the control panel and yanks on the lever.

Slechterik: "LIGHTNING ROD, DEFIBRILLATE!"

~Ash Valley~

The Lightning Rod begins sparking on top of the building again. Once fully charged, it fires a barrage of lightning bolts down at Skeeterhead's body, causing him to grow and regenerate.

Skeeterhead: "Now I can make the whole world stand still!"

Destin: "Man, not this again…"

Nikki: "It's nothing a few good Zords can't fix!" *raises morpher to her mouth* "Billy, send the big stuff!"

Billy: "Affirmative!"

Within seconds, the Zords zoom out to the city and the Rangers hop in.

Skeeterhead: "New weapons, eh? Well, two can play at that game!"

Skeeterhead begins spewing a gaseous form of his toxin at the Zords, causing them to spark and malfunction.

Nikki: "He can paralyze our Zords too? This is ridiculous!"

Rob: "There's got to be something we can do!"

As Skeeterhead approaches them, Rob begins fiddling with the controls. They continue to throw sparks at his face until he finally pulls down on the gear shifter. Suddenly, the FormulaZord goes into some sort of super-speed mode, zooming back and forth and striking the monster with incredible power.

Skeeterhead: "Hey! Speed is my thing!"

Rob: "Woah, I didn't even know I could do that!"

Nikki: "Glad you know now! Alright, let's give this guy a taste of Megazord power!"

The Rangers insert their Megazord Keys and turn them.

~Megazord Formation~

Nikki: "Grand Prix Megazord, let's rev it up!"

Skeeterhead: "Good! Now I can get all of you at once!"

Skeeterhead spits more of his paralysis gas at the Megazord, but the robot just walks right through it and kicks Skeeterhead in the stomach.

Nikki: "Let's get this over with! Motor-Sword, activate!"

She pushes the big red sword button, which summons the Motor-Sword from the SemiZord's engine grate. The blade folds out and the Megazord rushes at Skeeterhead. However, Skeeterhead manages to catch the first slash, upon which he scratches the Megazord with his pincers and then kicks it back. The Megazord goes in for another sword strike, but Skeeterhead unleashes another cloud of paralysis gas, this one twice as big as the last one. The Megazord begins to spark and twitch.

Destin: "No, we can't let him paralyze the Megazord!"

Skeeterhead: "Try and stop me!"

The monster knocks the Megazord to the ground and continues to spew gas at it.

Rob: "We're losing power fast!"

Madison: "We've got to get rid of that stinger!"

Nikki: "Then that's just what we'll do!"

Nikki turns the her steering wheel as hard as she can, which causes the Megazord to swing the Motor-Sword right at Skeeterhead's face and cut off his proboscis.

Skeeterhead: "Ow! My beautiful face!"

Skeeterhead backs up, clutching his stubbled face, allowing the Megazord to get to its feet.

Skeeterhead: "Oh, I am going to be so upset next time I look in the mirror!"

Nikki: "Too bad you're not gonna get that chance! Motor-Sword, Backfire Strike!"

The Megazord raises the sword into the air. The pipe blades flare up and begin to spout smoke. It swings the sword through the air twice before bringing it down across Skeeterhead's body.

Skeeterhead: "Ow! My beautiful… everything!"

The Megazord turns around shoulders the Motor-Sword while Skeeterhead topples over and explodes behind it.

~Underground Lab~

Vein: "IT APPEARS THAT COMPUTRA WAS RIGHT ABOUT SKEETERHEAD AFTER ALL."

Slechterik: "I agree. He was truly an imbecile…"

Vein: "THE ONLY IMBECILE AROUND HERE IS YOU, DOCTOR! COMPUTRA, DO IT!"

Computra points a finger at Slechterik and begins to torture him with her energy bolts. Dr. Slechterik lets out a scream of agony as his body is practically burned from the sheer amount of energy hitting him. Just when it seems like he's about to stop breathing, Computra stops.

Vein: "DOCTOR, WHILE EVERY ONE OF YOUR PLANS HAVE FAILED SO FAR, THEY HAVE STILL MANAGED TO GIVE THE RANGERS A CHALLENGE. THEREFORE, I AM WILLING TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. I'M GIVING YOU A MONTH TO CREATE A MONSTER THAT WILL DESTROY THE RANGERS."

Slechterik: *weak* "Thank you… master…"

Vein: "KEEP IN MIND, A MONTH AND NOT A DAY MORE!"

Slechterik: "I understand… I promise you won't be disappointed."

Vein: "DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET THIS DECISION, OR YOU WILL BE FACING MORE THAN JUST TORTURE NEXT TIME."

~Ash Valley High School~

It's the next day, and Ms. Malkova is leading another cheer meet. Just then, Nikki comes over, but not wearing her uniform.

Malkova: "Hi, Nikki! Where's your uniform?"

Nikki: "Sorry, Ms. Malkova, but I think I want to quit the team."

Malkova: "Not your thing, huh? I understand. Thanks for giving it a try!"

Nikki: "No problem. Good luck to you and the team!"

Nikki begins to walk away, but she's stopped by Melissa.

Melissa: *threatening* "Nobody quits the squad without my permission!"

Nikki: "Well, there's a first time for everything, Melissa."

Melissa: "That's it! I am so spreading rumors about you!"

Nikki: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, I recently found out that Shredder is kind of illegal, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want me to keep mine shut."

Melissa suddenly looks panicked. Her mouth opens as if she's going to say something, but Nikki is already walking off. Nikki meets up with Rob and Destin.

Destin: "You know, maybe you could try to be friends with her? I could really benefit us all."

Nikki: "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Rob: "Hey, uh… never do that again, okay?"

Nikki: *smiles* "You don't need to tell me twice."

The three walk off the football field and begin making their way home.

~End of Episode 6~

* * *

Next Episode: Yellow Barbarian


End file.
